A Reason To Fall
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Sophia finds a mysterious injured figure in the dead of night, her life is about to be thrown into the deep end- but just how deep? And will she be able to keep her dark past and feelings where they belong? Gabe/OC Reviews loved!
1. Angel In The Night

**A Reason To Fall**

The sky was dark, full of shadowy clouds.

Sophia stepped through the darkening town, head covered by her hood, avoiding eye contact with anyone- it was dangerous this time of night.

Thankfully, she made it back to her house in the middle of nowhere without any complications or attacks.

She trudged up the stairs, pulling both coat and hoodie of as she went, slinging them on the railing, heading to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection- those dark sapphire eyes looked so tired nowadays, her dark brown hair looking lank it seemed.

Sophia sighed, turning away and pulling on her P.J's as she did so, picking up the remote in her room and turning it on.

She didn't know why- it was more like the Apocalypse nowadays. Then again, she knew it was very possible. She glanced at the window for a second, then walked over to the bed and knelt down and reached under, pulling a cold metal case out.

Sophia picked it up and set it down on her dark golden covers, staring at it for a second, then opening it.

She sighed- it had been nearly a year since she'd given up hunting. She pulled her journal out, flicking through it.

Her heart sank as she saw the photo with her family...

Gone... all gone. Just because she was a hunter.

So she'd quit and settled into a life alone; a nice little secluded house in the middle of no where, somewhere quiet... it all worked out.

But, just as she was putting the case of her memories hunting, an explosion rocked the air, making the windows violently as if in a high wind. A blast of bright white light lit up the room, originating from the garden.

Sophia, out of years experience, grabbed the shotgun under her bed and walked down the stairs, gun cocked and ready for anything, her hunters instincts kicking in.

She placed a hand on the back door, taking a deep breath, trying not to feel afraid... then she yanked it open and poked the gun out, torch on top, grabbed at the last minuet from the side of the kitchen surface.

Outside, the glare had faded and wasn't visible no longer, But, just then, the torch light hit something; a shoe. Sophia's eyes widened as she saw the man lying on the floor. She frowned as she saw the light smoke coming from him. Sophia shined the light over him now, and stepped back in shock.

This man, whoever he was... had wings, angel wings burned into the grass, and on closer inspection, saw that he had a gash in his chest- it looked pretty deep too.

He'd been stabbed or something. But-? They were miles from help, and her phone wasn't working. Great (!) Freaky assed man with... angel wings-? On her lawn...

There was nothing else for it...

She sighed and bent down, trying to estimate just how heavy the guy was. He didn't look too heavy, so she groaned and picked him up, taking great care; Sophia knew very well that you shouldn't move people with injuries like this. But-? Leave him out here? What kind of monster was she?

Inside, she put him down on the sofa, then stepped away, eyes narrowed- what if-? She quickly ran to a tap and poured some water, swiftly blessing it, then put a little on the man.

No reaction, he wasn't a demon, but she still flicked some salt at him, again, nothing.

Then Sophia cocked her head- she was going to have to do something about that gash, it was pretty deep. The guy was alive, as far as she could tell, his chest rose and fell at irregular intervals.

She sighed, then nipped into the kitchen, then picked up the first aid kit and walked back to the guy. Now he was in the light, his hair was brown with a hint of blonde. There was no idea to figure out his eye color, for his eyes were closed. His skin looked pale against the dark chocolate color of the leather sofa.

Sophia sighed, then opened the medical kit, looking around inside with a trained eye- she had, on numerous occasions, looked after her fellow hunters. She pulled up his shirt so it revealed the true extent of the wound- hell did it look deep! Her eyes widened.

How the hell did the guy survive-? Was he really an angel (?)

With great care, Sophia Blackburn cleaned the blood out the gash, then sewed it up, finishing of neatly so that only a thin line of stitches remained.

Now the only thing she could do was wait until he woke up.

If, he woke up...

* * *

**After months of insistent nagging from my friends and sister... they've made me put this up- the original story that was going to be instead of Help-Archangel. The chapters have already been written, so whay! Enjoy! Next up soon X Nic  
**

**(Damn you Jayne!:P)**


	2. The Mystery Deepens

Sophia went up to bed after pulling the spare rooms duvet over the guy so he wouldn't get cold- his wound was neat and tidy now, there was no blood escaping her stitches.

When she came down the next morning, she froze- he was gone. Sophia's eyes traveled to the kitchen door, for she had been very sure it had been closed when she'd left it. Now it was wide open, letting a slight breeze waft in. Then there came a low _ting _as a cup was set down on the side, then the opening and closing of a fridge... her fridge.

Sophia frowned, wrapping her dressing gown around her tighter as she poked her head around the corner, then she frowned again; the guy was freaking raiding her fridge!

He turned as he heard her step onto the cold white tiled floor.

Sophia saw him now- his caramel eyes looked tired, and there were dark shadows underneath them as if he hadn't slept in days. But now, they were looking guiltily at her, a half eaten Twix in his mouth. 'Oh, err-?' He just said, shutting the fridge door and stepping towards her a little. Sophia raised an eyebrow-

How the hell was he up and walking already-?

She watched him sit heavily down on the bar stool, wincing a little as it jolted his stitches.

'Thanks for patching me up.' He just said, looking back up at her, eyes tired again. Sophia nodded, then asked. 'Do you want me to drive you to the hos-?'

_'No! No hospitals!'_

Sophia flinched a little at his loud voice. The man sighed. 'Sorry, I just can't go to them...' he looked sheepish now. Sophia nodded. 'Scared of them?' The man laughed now.

'Err, I spose' so yeah.'

He raised the cup of hot chocolate back to his lips, then asked. 'Where did you find me anyway? The last thing I remem-' He stopped there, eyes wide. 'Oh crap...' he just said in a low voice, which made Sophia even more confused. He looked up at her with wide eyes, then looked down at where the bandage was, wound tightly around his chest.

'Are you ok-?' Sophia asked as his eyes literally widened with a whole range of emotions.

'He stabbed me... I remember.' He said, eyes still wide.

Sophia was scowling now- injured or not, she didn't trust anyone. This freak included.

'Who the hell are you anyway!' She asked, folding her arms. The man snapped out of his stupor and said. 'I'm Gabriel...' he raised an eyebrow at her, and she replied. 'Sophia.'

Gabriel smiled, his face still a shade lighter than what it usually was. 'Well Sophia, I thought I was a goner.' he just chuckled lightly, then saw Sophia's expression.

'What-?'

But Sophia was glaring.

'What are you? Because you're not human! No human can heal at that rate!' She growled, sapphire eyes narrowed. Gabriel blinked. 'Err-?' he just started, but she stormed forwards and pulled the bandage of, making Gabriel wince a little.

She stared at the thin scar that had very recently been a deep enough gash that would kill anyone...

Anyone that was human at least...

Gabriel glared now, pulling his shirt back down. 'What are you talking about?'

Sophia continued glaring. 'Oh trust me- I was a hunter. I know the difference between humans and demons... and you-?' she chuckled, her eyes dangerous.

'I should of just left you out there. I'm done with hunting! Leave me alone damn you!'

Gabriel frowned now. 'Your a hunter?' Sophia scowled. '"Ex" actually.' The frown continued, then Gabriel sighed.

'Look- I'm not gonna hurt ya ok?' He chuckled now, hand on his faded injury. 'For one, I'm in no shape to. zap anyone, two, your a pretty chick, and three- you saved me. Why would I wanna hurt ya? I'm not sadistic...'

Sophia shrugged. 'You freaks don't give a crap.' Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Look- I'm just as freaked as you are. I should be dead... and yet, here I am. Alive and kicking... barely mind.'

Sophia watched him with narrowed eyes- what the hell was he-?

Then, an impossible and strangely plausible idea hit her.

Angel wings burned on the ground...

Her eyes widened. 'Holy crap-! Angel-? You can't be!' She said, backing up a little.

Angels weren't real... were they-?

Gabriel looked startled for a split second, which confirmed it for Sophia.

He sighed now, eyes closing a little. 'Fine, fine- whatever. I've got feathers and probably a broken halo! I lost the freaking harp years ago!'

Sophia was speechless. 'Angels-?' then another fact came to her. 'Gabriel... Archangel Gabriel-?' Gabriel chuckled now. 'Wow, your a clever little missy alright!'

Once again, Sophia was speechless-

The last thing she'd ever imagined to encounter was an angel. They were myths, creatures of mystery...

Yet here one was, eating her damn chocolate supply.

'Ya got anything that'll stop this damn think hurting? Feels like Hell!' Gabriel suddenly asked Sophia with a groan, face a fraction whiter. Sophia frowned. 'But-? Your an angel-?'

Gabriel laughed now. 'I don't know whats going on. My dear older brother decided to gank me off...' he snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. 'My mojo's all messed up...' he looked glum. 'I just feel so...' he couldn't think of a word to say, so Sophia suggested. 'Human?'

Gabriel nodded, still looking glum. Sophia sighed, then turned away and sat down on the sofa. A creak of floorboards alerted her to Gabriel walking in too, staring at the young woman curiously.

'Ya not gonna blow my head of are you? I've kinda had enough of fighting for a while.' He asked, sitting down next to her. She chuckled. 'No, not yet...' she turned and poked him in the chest, making him wince.

'But if you cause _any _kind of crap- I'll shove that Twix where the sun doesn't shine.'

Gabriel just nodded, trying in vain to conceal a grin.

And Sophia knew it- this man, this angel was trouble with all the cream and cherries on top.

* * *

**Chapter two! Starting to get more interesting now- next up soon, reviews much loved! X Nic**


	3. Memories

Sophia had to work that morning, so she told the pesk that was Gabriel that he had to stay indoors. He rolled his eyes, but didn't complain.

She'd only boot his ass.

At work, her friend, Cherry, noticed how tense her friend seemed.

'You ok?' She asked in concern as Sophia gazed out the window, eyes blank. But she then snapped back to her senses. 'Yeah, I'm good... why?'

Cherry frowned. 'You don't look yourself...' she grinned. 'Oh my gosh... it's guy trouble isn't it? Ooh! Is he fit? I bet he' fit.'

Sophia flinched. 'No!' she very nearly yelled. Cherry frowned. 'Then whats up? Come on... you can tell me!' Sophia sighed, picking up her folder.

'Nothings wrong Cher, drop it.'

Cherry frowned as her friend walked away- what was wrong with her-?

Then she remembered...

Today was the day her parents were murdered...

* * *

Sophia opened the front door with a sigh, walking in and depositing the keys into its little bowl beside the door. She nearly jumped a foot into the air when she saw Gabriel sat on the sofa, his hair wet. He looked up at her in mild surprise, then looked guilty. 'Hope ya don't mind me using your chocolate scented John Frieda shampoo?'

Sophia scowled. 'Don't you dare! Thats very expensive stuff!'

The guilty expression deepened. 'Oh err...' he started, then chuckled. 'It kinda repainted your bathroom.'

Sophia chucked her bag down onto the sofa beside him in anger- great (!) Not only was this freaking dick a freaking lodger eating all her food, he was now trashing her house!

Great, just... great...

Gabriel frowned at the womans sad expression and sighed. 'Sorry.' Sophia shrugged. 'So what?' then walked into the kitchen. She froze in shock as she walked into the kitchen to face Gabriel, who had been on the sofa just moments before.

'What the hell-?' she demanded, folding her arms. Gabriel grinned. 'My mojo's starting to come back! Little by little.' Sophia grinned now.

'Good! Get out quicker then.'

The angel frowned as she pushed past, heading over to the kettle and starting to make a cup of tea. As she dropped the spoon and bent down to pick it up, Gabriel's eyebrow rose, and he grinned. 'Nice tattoo. Prevents possession yeah?'

Sophia growled and stood up, turning on him. 'Excuse me? _what _did you just say-?'

Gabriel grinned and shrugged innocently. 'Nothing.'

Sophia just scowled, then walked past him and headed upstairs to get changed.

* * *

When she came back down, Gabriel watched the young woman walk past him, then out of the house. 'Where are ya going?' he called after her, but she ignored him. Gabriel stared at her back as she walked away, then swiftly followed, keeping back so she wouldn't notice.

Sophia walked through the nearby woods, which was sparse of leaves; winter was in the air, and she loved the snow.

Finally, she made it past the woods and into the cemetery, heading towards the outskirts where they were buried... her parents.

She sighed, stopping before the headstone, tears starting to form in her sapphire eyes.

Hell she missed them so much...

Gabriel watched Sophia stop before a headstone, and heard her sniff back tears. What had happened to this girl? She had been a hunter, parents dying mysteriously... she had a past, and a dark one too.

Sophia suddenly felt that she wasn't alone and spun round. It was Gabriel. He was stood there with a curious look upon his face, but he understood.

'I've acted like a right ass...' he said quietly, eyes sombre. 'I'm really sorry with a cherry on top.'

Sophia just stared, then turned back to the headstone.

'I killed them...' she just said, tears leaking now. Gabriel frowned, then walked up to her. 'No you didn't.' he just told her. Sophia chuckled darkly.

'It was because I was a hunter... they went after them...'

Gabriel sighed, and Sophia felt him put an arm around her shoulders- she shrugged it off, turning away.

He watched her go with unfathomable eyes. She needed fun, so maybe... he grinned now, an idea springing to mind.

This would definitely put the fun back into her life!

* * *

**Next chapter! Just editing the prewritten ones, so next up later! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	4. A Walk To Remember

Gabriel stared at the cooker, not too sure what to do with it. Sure; he'd uhh... tried to use one before, but it didn't exactly go well...

Err... was he supposed to take the foil off the chicken? Or leave it on-?

He guessed leave it on, and shoved it into the oven... at too high a temperature.

When Sophia came home, she froze halfway through opening the door. What was that-?

_'Gabriel!'_

It was the smell of damn burning! She ran into the kitchen to see him faffing about with the oven... he'd broke the handle, and the chicken was still inside..

'What the hell were you trying to do?' She demanded, glaring at the angel, who was nursing his burnt fingers. 'I was making dinner.' he told her, but Sophia snorted and laughed.

'Tried don't you mean?'

Gabriel just rolled his eyes. 'Chip shop?' Sophia sighed.

'Chip shop.'

They decided to walk to the nearest one instead of ordering for a pizza and chips or something.

As they walked along the dark path, Sophia asked about his life. Gabriel sighed. 'It's just like a TV show really- Daddy left, the older bro's wouldn't stop bickering...' he shrugged. 'I left Heaven.'

Sophia stopped. 'Heavens real-?' Gabriel nodded. 'Yup, and so's Hell.' Sophia chuckled weakly. 'Well... that was...' she didn't finish, and Gabriel just said.

'You do know who my Daddy is yeah?'

Sophia's eyes grew wide. 'He's real too-?' Gabriel sighed. 'Ya know all those disasters that have occurred recently?' She nodded. 'Volcanoes blowing up, tsunami's... yeah, I do...'

Again he sighed. 'That was my big brother.'

Sophia's eyes were wider than ever. 'Him? The actual devil-?' Gabriel nodded. 'Lucifer, in the flesh-' he chuckled at his own pun. 'Literally.' then he gestured at himself. 'That lovely jubbly stab wound? That was a gift from him.'

Sophia's eyes flashed. 'His own brother? What kind of fucked up, demented, _senile _oaf is he?' Gabriel started laughing at that. 'Man you have one funny sense of humor for a chick!' Sophia raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? And whys that surprising?'

Gabriel rolled his eyes again. 'Soph, I'm over two thousand years old at least- believe me when I say "Been there, done that"'

An eyebrow was raised again. 'So your like God's... playboy-?'

Gabriel broke into loud laughter now. 'Hell that sounds so cool!' Sophia sighed, trying not to burtst into laughter herself- he was so funny! Then she shivered violently- it was a very cold and frosty night. Gabriel frowned, then shrugged out of his jacket and offered it to her. She shook her head, but he just shoved it on her anyway. 'Thanks.' she said grudgingly, feeling much warmer already. 'What about you?' Gabriel laughed.

'Mojo remember? Ya could say I burn hotter than Jacob that stupid dog from Twilight.'

Sophia pouted. 'But he has such a great body!' Gabriel raised an eyebrow now. 'Please say you don't like Twilight-?' Sophia looked horrified.

'Sparkly disco balls-? Hell no!'

Gabriel exaggerated his relief, going. 'Pheww!'

When they got to the chip shop, Gabriel disgusted Sophia by sprinkling his chips with a chocolate bar, then eating it. As they walked back together, Sophia finally started trusting the angel a little more.

She sighed, glancing up at the sky. 'Whats up?' Gabriel asked, munching on his chocolate chips. She laughed. 'I just wished it would snow...' Gabriel raised an eyebrow, then grinned. 'Your wish is my command-' he snapped his fingers, and Sophia felt a sudden wetness hit her cheek. She looked up to see flakes of white fall from the sky.

'You freak!' She laughed, turning back to him. Gabriel grinned, happy that the girl had finally cheered up. 'Say Soph-' he started, taking her hand, but she just pulled it away, half laughing.

'Oh no big boy, that won't work on me one bit.'

Gabriel pouted. 'Such a spoilsport!' Sophia laughed, pushing him away with one hand. 'Yep, but who cares?' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Lighten up sweetie!'

Sophia just sighed- he was an idiot.


	5. No Lightning Without Thunder

Out the goodness of her heart, Sophia let Gabriel crash on the sofa for another few days while his mojo returned, as he had said; little by little.

Sophia soon found out just how annoying Gabriel could be. She was soon having to hide the food from him, he was worse than a bloodhound!

But he always found it in the end, much to Sophia's annoyance, and much belly rumbling.

Gabriel really crossed the line when he showed up at her workplace, and said very loudly. 'Are we still going out later?' Cherry watched him walk past with a grin and turned to Sophia.

'I thought you said you didn't have a guy?'

Sophia just scowled, then put the pretty red tulip in the bin as she walked past him, a smirk upon her face. He just pouted. When she returned from the photocopier room, she found him sat with Cherry, who was giggling.

Sophia sighed, then prodded his shoulder. 'Out.' she told him. He grinned at Cherry, then raised her hand to his lips, saying. 'Enchanted to meet you.' Cherry blushed, and Sophia grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

'Are you hitting on my friends now?' She scowled, letting him go when they were outside. He shrugged, grinning. 'Maybe. Why? Jealous?' Sophia blinked in shock. 'No I'm bloody not! You stupid Christmas decoration!'

Gabriel folded his arms, raising an eyebrow as the smirk returned and he just said. 'Denial.'

Sophia stormed back off, and Gabriel yelled after her. 'Want me to keep the bed warm for ya?' He burst into laughter when she didn't respond.

* * *

Back inside, Cherry was still gushing like a gossip filled teenager. But when she didn't shut up, Sophia just shoved her earphones in, which made Cherry take the message. She turned back to her work with a sigh.

For just over a few months, Sophia had been working designing dresses. It was well paid and needed full concentration to make the lines and colors form a design in her sketchbook.

Which she didn't have at the moment.

When work finished, she and Cherry trod through the frosted leaves and bracken towards their houses, Sophia her cream hat further down over her ears.

Which meant she never heard the demon coming.

It collided into her, but then realized the tattoo on her lower back prevented entrance... so it then turned on Cherry and forced itself inside. When she opened her eyes, they were jet black and her face was curled into a smirk.

'Hello Sophia- it's been a while...'

Sophia's eyes widened and she backed up, trying to remember that exorcism that would dispell the demon from her friend and send its freaking ass back to Hell.

But, try as she might, she couldn't remember and the demon slammed her into a tree, letting out a laugh.

'You remember me yeah?' The demon smirked. Sophia frowned, then felt cold.

The smirk widened as she remembered.

'You-?' She said, suddenly afraid. The demon nodded, hand now on Sophias throat. 'Oh yeah baby, I'm home.'

Sophia tried to lash out, but the demon held on tighter, restricting her breathing.

But suddenly, the demon convulsed and let her go, coughing. Sophia coughed too, but saw the figure standing not too far away, his eyes dangerous. He caught Sophia's eye, then snapped his fingers-

The demon exploded out of Cherry, squirming as it went, then vanished into thin air.

Gabriel walked forwards, then asked. 'Man... who did you piss off now?' Sophia didn't hear him, her head hurt. Her legs buckled and Gabriel hastened to catch her. 'So much for a "big bad hunter'" He laughed. Sophia didn't answer, her eyes closed. Gabriel sighed, then glanced at Cherry, who was coughing, hand on the nearest tree.

She'd be ok.

The pair vanished.

* * *

When Sophia woke up, God knows how long later, her head was pounding still, but she felt alot better. She pulled herself up of the bed and stepped downstairs where she could hear the TV going.

'Morning.' she chuckled, seeing Gabriel sat on the sofa. He looked up at the sound of her entrance. 'Hey there damsel in distress.' Sophia sighed, standing in front of him. 'Whatever, your not gonna start singing that damn Taylor Swift song are you?'

Gabriel wrinkled his nose. 'I like her, shes a right cutie, but not her music- it sounds all whiny, and all the songs are about a bad relationship. Man... shes done more than one hundred I think... she gets around more than me I'm starting to think!'

Sophia chuckled, sitting down next to him. 'Err... Thanks.' she said grudgingly. He nodded. 'Just returning the favor. You did save me after all.'

She shrugged. 'If I'd have known just how annoying you really were, I might have been tempted to leave you out there.' Gabriel laughed now. 'Women (!) What would ya do without them?'

Sophia's mouth fell. 'You asshat!' He grinned. 'Thats me babe.' Sophia raised an eyebrow, and Gabriel held up his hands in an apologetic manner. Sophia yawned, then announced she was going back up to bed. He just nodded and watched her leave with bright, intriguing eyes.

She was really a nice girl underneath the facade, he could tell.

* * *

**And the next! more chapters coming pretty soon! The Winchesters might be appearing very soon too- keep reading folks! Reviews much loved as usual! X Nic  
**


	6. Burning Out

The next morning, Sophia couldn't find Gabriel anywhere, so she assumed he'd left.

She was also trying to crush that disappointment from within her chest as she thought about never seeing him again.

But it wasn't long until there was a knock upon the door.

Sophia opened the door, then jumped in surprise as she saw Gabriel stood there, his face determined. He sighed.

'Once upon a time, there was an archangel called Gabriel...'

Sophia frowned, but stayed silent as he continued.

'He loved his Father, his brothers... but then everything started to fall apart. Daddy left, the brothers started fighting, and the archangel left Heaven when it all became too much...' he sighed. 'So he ran down to Earth, hid there, taking on another persona and taking the mickey out of the Humans...' he met her eyes.

'Many, many years past by, more than two thousand at least, and the archangel never changed once.' He laughed a little now. 'Then it happened- two idiots started the Apocalypse and the brothers started fighting again...' he looked down for a second, then contined.

'The archangel just wanted it to be over- not seeing his brothers kill each other... which he knew would happen. The idiots that let the Devil out trapped him, got the truth- and accused the angel of being to afraid to stand up to his family.'

Sophia stared, knowing what the angel was saying was the truth.

'When the archangel met them again, they were in a pretty tight spot. But the archangel agreed to help, and knew that there was a chance the blundering pair could stop his big bro. So, the archangel faced his brother for the first time in too many years. He stood up for humanity, and his brother stabbed him.'

Sophia's eyes widened as she realized- it had been the devil, Lucifer himself who had stabbed him...

'The archangel died, but then-' he smiled at Sophia. 'Then, more injured than a stepped on candybar, and somehow alive, he woke up to find that a pretty chick called Sophia had saved him...' he laughed. 'She put up with his madness, looked after him while he acted like a right dick...' He smiled now, taking her hand. 'The archangel found himself liking this Sophia even more, and he soon found himself thinking of her in a different way- much different than his usual one nighters.'

Sophia was frozen, realizing just what he was on about. Gabriel put a hand either side of her face, still grinning. 'The archangel found himself falling for Sophia. For real, not for a joke either...' Sophia didn't react as he lent forwards and kissed her.

Sophia sighed and pushed him away a little, saying. 'Gabe, no... I'm a, well, was a hunter.' she laughed. 'I should be hunting you down.' Gabriel frowned. 'But I thought ya liked me?' Again, Sophia sighed, removing his hands.

'Gabe... when did I ever show anything of the sort?'

Gabriel blinked, and just went. 'Err-?'

Sophia laughed, folding her arms. 'I'm not as easy as your other girls- trust me.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow now, a smile playing about his mouth. 'Does that mean you might like me?' Sophia laughed. 'Maybe, if you don't push your luck-' she gestured inside. 'Are you coming in or what? Its freaking cold.'

He grinned and walked in.

But, unbeknownst to the pair, a pair of eyes were watching them...

Watching the ex hunter with the sapphire eyes...

* * *

**N'aww, cute little moment(: but ooh, somethings watching them? Who I wonder. Next up soon! Reviews loved as always! X Nic**


	7. This Broken Soul

_Sophia ran through the misted woods, the thing chasing her, a flurry of sound seemed, was following. Why was she running-? She couldn't remember... she'd been running for so long, she'd forgotten why._

_Her foot caught a loose rot, and she crashed to the floor, but she didn't stay down long, she was up and running again, looking back over her shoulder in panic as the light grew brighter, coming ever closer._

_She fell again, but this time she hadn't tripped, someone pushed her. She rolled onto her back just in time to see the light engulf her, and felt like it had rippe__d her insides out._

_Maybe it had... she was dying... or was she?_

_'Sophia-? Wake up ya idiot!'_

Sophia's eyes snapped open with a gasp to see Gabriel's concerned eyes boring into her own sapphire ones. 'Ya good?' He asked, which was at the same moment Sophia noticed he was holding her arms as if she'd been thrashing about.

She nodded, and Gabriel let her go, keeping a wary eye upon the girl.

'What happened?' He asked, sitting back down beside her on the sofa. Sophia felt her heart beating as if she'd ran through that forest at that moment... it scared her. It was a nightmare she'd had as long as she could remember-

Running, that light... something being ripped out it felt like.

She sighed at Gabriel. 'Nightmare.' she just said. Gabriel nodded. 'What happened? One moment were watching some crappy show on Tv, having a right giggle, then you start screaming!'

Sophia blinked in surprise. 'I-? What-?' Gabriel frowned. 'What was the dream about?' Sophia sighed, then said wearily.

'I was running through these woods, something big and bright chasing me. It caught me and ripped something of mine out-' She put a hand on her chest, the made a motion of someone having their heart or something ripped out.

Gabriel was frowning now. 'How long have you had these?' Sophia sighed. 'For as long as I can remember.' There were tears in her sapphire eyes now. Gabriel sighed, then pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. 'Don't worry yeah? I'm here.'

Sophia laughed now. 'That doesn't very safe.' Gabriel laughed now. 'Oh well, life's not all cookies and cream ya know? You do get the occasional pest; I admit it.' She smiled now. 'You know? If you keep acting as nice as this, I might reconsider,'

Gabriel grinned. 'See? I can be a nice guy!' Sophia shook her head, moving away before he tried anything again- she was going to hit him if he suggested that they have a chat on the bed.

He laughed again now. 'I dunno what it is Soph, I just find myself liking you more than any others- kinda scary to be honest. Like somethings interfering.' He frowned and yelled at the ceiling. 'Dad! Stop screwing with my life!'

Sophia just giggled, he was such a stupid idiot at times, whether he knew it or not- which was another reason she'd fallen for him.

She didn't want him to know just how much. It was like he'd said- something connecting them.

Sophia got up with a sigh. 'Back in a mo.' She walked up the stairs, Gabriel watching with that grin he always had when he saw her tattoo just above her jean line. Nice.

He sat back on the sofa, crossing his ankles as he watched the TV show- screw all on. But then, he felt a ringing in his head, growing more louder as every moment passed. He set the TV on mute- where was it coming from-? Not the Tv. He stood up, frowning.

Gabriel walked over to the dresser, still frowning. He tried to pull the only draw out, but it didn't budge. He glanced towards the stairs- it didn't look like Sophia was coming down anytime soon.

He snapped his fingers and it opened.

Gabriel stared down at the empty draw, then frowned- why had she locked it-? Then he noticed the little box at the back. He pulled it forwards- again, locked. He opened it instantly...

And was astounded by what he was facing, its bright white lighting up his face as he picked it up by its string, staring at the swirling white white within the little crystal.

His eyes widened as he realized just what it was.

'Sophia?' He suddenly yelled, running up the stairs. But he knew he was oo late- he could feel it.

And when he saw the mess that was her room, he knew he was right.

Gabriel groaned, glancing down at the bright white crystal in his hand, then vanished.

If he was right, she was in trouble, biggy bad trouble.

* * *

**Ooh, so strange dreams? Gabriels found something very strange, and now shes vanished? Whats going on? Next chapter up soon! Going to pick up the pace and excitement now! X Nic**


	8. Azrael?

With a groan, Sophia opened her eyes. It was dark, and she didn't know where she was.

But a voice floated out of the darkness.

_'Well, well... we meet at last.'_

Sophia raised an eyebrow. 'At last? That sounded like a line for a right crap film.' The voice snarled now, and the lights flickered on to reveal a dark blonde haired man with amber eyes standing before her. He tilted his head, surveying the young woman before him.

'Sophia Blackburn.' He mused, folding his arms.

Sophia scowled, trying to get herself free, but the rope binding her hands and body to the chair were too strong. 'Who the hell are you?' She snarled. The man raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Don't you recognize me?'

The silence was answer enough, and made the man frown, then smirk. 'You don't remember me, do you?' Sophia just glared. The man laughed, clapping his hands twice. 'The names Zamiel.' the smirk widened.

'And you have something I want very dearly.'

* * *

Gabriel looked down at the Grace in his hand- was it Sophia's-? Or was it someone else's... Maybe that had been why she was kidnapped- they were after this Grace, whoever it belonged to. He could feel Sophia- maybe... maybe it was true that they were connected.

Maybe Sophia was an angel...

* * *

Sophia raised an eyebrow.

'Want? I don't have anything you would want.'

Zamiel laughed, then Sophia jolted as she saw shadows of wings appear behind him. 'Your an angel... aren't you-?' She asked quietly. He nodded. 'Well done, how very clever.' She snarled again, which made Zamiel laugh. 'Not so feisty are you now eh Azrael?'

Sophia froze. '_What _did you just call me?' Zamiel raised an eyebrow. 'Oh come on- don't tell me you've forgotten who you are as well!'

Sophia didn't answer, genuinely confused. Zamiel's eyebrow was still raised. 'Where is it?' He asked, eyes dangerous. 'Wheres what?' Sophia asked, frowning again.

Zamiel snarled and grabbed her shoulders.

'The Grace of the archangel of Death- Azrael!'

Sophia scowled. 'A Grace? Even if I knew what that was, I'd never tell you.' Zamiel grinned. 'Big mistake-' Sophia yelled in pain as a fire suddenly ravaged through her, searing her veins.

'So-' Zamiel asked, lifting her chin up. 'Are we ready to talk yet?' Sophia groaned, but still said. 'I don't know what your on about! I'm not Azrael or whatever!' Zamiel sighed, placing a hand upon Sophia's heart. 'Guess were gonna have to try harder-'

* * *

Gabriel felt the Grace in his hand burn, as if it was on fire. This wasn't making any sense- if it was Sophia's... if she was an angel... why was her Grace here-? Why had she lost it? Again, it didn't make sense. She was human, he could tell. Alone and afraid too...

The an idea sprang to mind and he made her phone appear in his hand- something she'd touched. She didn't have anything blocking him from finding her, so this was going to be a doddle.

He vanished.

* * *

'Sa- say I was an angel, why did I fall or whatever?' Sophia asked the bastard that was Zamiel. He shrugged. 'Why you were kicked out, I don't have a clue. But what I do know, is that your Grace is very different.'

Sophia raised an eyebrow. 'Different how?' Zamiel folded his arms, amber eyes staring into her sapphire ones. 'An angel who possesses that Grace, and imbues it literally becomes the new archangel of Death. Imagine-' his grin widened. 'The power to kill anyone at will, and to bring anyone back from be it Heaven or Hell. Totally different to Death, yet essentially the same.'

Sophia stared- this... angel thought she was an archangel of Death-?

And where was Gabriel-? She never wanted to admit it, but she wanted him now more than ever.

'How many times do I have to tell you?' Sophia said wearily. 'I'm _not _this freaking angel!'

Zamiel chuckled. 'Maybe not now- you've forgotten, but you are. Didn't you always think your life was different? Cold and empty?' Sophia didn't answer, and the angel laughed again. 'See? You know it-' but he never finished, as the tip of a blade protruded from Zamiel's chest- Sophia closed her eyes tightly as the light exploded from within the angel. When she opened them, she saw the one person she wanted to see at that moment- Gabriel.

'Soph-' he said, snapping his fingers and releasing her. She sat there, staring up at him as he walked closer. 'You ok?' he asked, eyes concerned. Sophia didn't answer for a start, then asked him.

'Gabriel... am I an angel?'

* * *

**Oh wow, thats changed everything! Is she really an angel-? Or is it someone elses? Next up soon! X Nic**


	9. Revalations

Gabriel was silent, not sure of the answer himself. If Sophia was an angel.. how would this affect her, affect them?

'Gabe...' Sophia asked, tears in her eyes. 'Who am I?' He sighed, then pulled her to her feet. 'Babe... I don't know, but I do know this; you could never be Azrael. Your too kind hearted to be.' Sophia smiled, looking down at her hands in his.

'Who is Azrael?' She then asked. Gabriel sighed, then said. 'Lets get you home first.'

They vanished.

* * *

Sophia was sat next to Gabriel on the sofa, hands around a big mug of hot chocolate and duvet over them both. Then Gabriel began-

'Azrael or Azriel, is the archangel of Death. Or was better known as Death personified. She was the one that killed and bought back- light and dark. The mother of rebirth, but also of destruction.'

Sophia frowned. 'But-? What about _the _Death? Big boss reaper?' Gabriel nodded. 'Death wasn't exactly made by God, but existed long before him- everything lives, and everything dies. Azrael was "Death" that He made- his version.'

Sophia stared. 'But-? What if I am this Azrael-?' Gabriel sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. 'There is... maybe, one way to find out.'

Her eyes widened. 'Do it! I want to know who I really am!' there were tears present again. 'My whole life's a lie...' Gabriel sighed, then reached inside his pocket and pulled out the crystal containing the Grace of Azrael. Sophia stared at it, then her eyes widened.

_Sophia lay on the floor, chest heaving as the angel dangled her Grace above her tauntingly. 'You should have followed rules.' it sneered. Sophia felt weak, her entire body still burning with a non existent fire. The angel knelt down now, smirking. 'Bye bye Azzy-' it placed a hand on her forehead- everything vanished as she forgot._

Sophia gasped. 'I remember... it was a punishment... having my Grace ripped out...' Gabriel frowned. 'What the hell did you do-? It must have been bad if they cast you of all people out.'

She shook her head. 'I don't remember.' she sobbed. Gabriel sighed, pulling her into his arms. 'You might be Azrael, but you'll always be Sophia to me.' She smiled, throwing her arms around him. 'I don't know why, but it just feels like this is all connected to you dying somehow.' she said, head on his shoulder. He frowned. 'Connected how?'

She shrugged. 'No idea... just a strange feeling I've got' she took the Grace from Gabriel's hand, staring at it. It reacted to her touch, swirling faster and more densely.

'Its true...' she whispered, staring at it. Gabriel sighed. 'If you... get your Grace back, you don't know what'll happen- what if its all a trap?' Sophia smiled. 'At least I have you to kick their asses.' Gabriel chuckled. 'Ya put too much faith in me- I'm more of a guy sitting back eating chocolate and clapping his hands'

She shrugged. 'Oh well. I'm sure you'll buck up your ideas if it comes to the worst.'

Gabriel sighed. 'Are you sure? Theres no telling what you might remember...' his face grew sad. 'Ya might even hate the candy ass of me as Azzy.' Sophia shook her head. 'Gabe... Ya know I love ya yeah?' Gabriel grinned. 'Wow. Never (!)' Sophia scoffed. 'Although, I might reconsider- your abit too insane sometimes.' Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'Love me, love it all- candy wrappers and everything.' Sophia shook her head. 'I'll pass ta.' The eyebrow rose further.

'Aren't you a stubborn little kitty cat?' She nodded, half laughing. ' That's me- get used to it.' Gabriel sighed. 'Ready steady go?' Sophia nodded. 'Gimme it all then right now.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, grinning in a way that made Sophia suddenly realize what she'd said. 'No! Not in that way you pervert!' Gabriel chuckled. 'I know, I know- just couldn't resist.' then he sighed. 'Look- it's starting to get dark, why don't we save the whole kaboozy for tomorrow eh?' Sophia looked at him, then sighed too.

'I suppose so...'

* * *

When Sophia woke up next morning, she felt an arm around her, and wondered who it was for a start- until she remembered. She turned over and saw him grinning. 'morning.' he said. Sophia smiled a little, then sighed. 'What if Azrael hates you?' Gabriel chuckled. 'Then I guess I'll have to just start over.'

Sophia's eyes widened. 'You'd do that?' He shrugged. 'Hey- I'm not about to let up on a right hot chick!' Sophia tutted. 'Nice (!)' Gabriel sighed, then sat up. 'We doing this or what?' Sophia stared at him, then sighed herself.

'Lets do it.'

* * *

Sophia held the Grace by its string, staring at it with misted sapphire ones. 'What do I do?' Gabriel sighed. 'Just drop it- that'll do the trick.' Sophia sighed, then smiled.

'See you in a moment sweetie-'

She dropped the crystal, which shattered upon hitting the floor. Gabriel watched the light rise up and envelope her, he felt his hair ruffle as the shockwave reverberated from her. When the light faded, Azrael stood there, her eyes almost glowing electric blue...

But was the truth? Why did Azrael fall in the first place?

* * *

**Well, heres the big question- will Sophia remember everything now? And how will she react now she has her Grace back? Looks like everythings starting now Azrael's back. Next up soon! Reviews uch loved:) X Nic**


	10. When The Stars Grow Closer

Gabriel stared at the girl as she blinked hard, then clenched her hand.

'Sophia?' He asked, but she didn't react. 'Azzy-?' he then said quietly. She looked up directly at him, then cocked her head, frowning. 'What?' Gabriel sighed. 'Do you remember me?'

Sophia... or now, Azrael, raised an eyebrow. 'Your the archangel Gabriel.' Gabriel nodded. 'And?' She smirked. 'I'm the archangel Azrael.'

Gabriel's heart sank- she didn't remember...

'But... you know me! You love me!' He just said, face falling like a kid who'd lost their candy bar. She shrugged. 'Know you, yes, a little. Love you? Go get a life dick.'

She snapped her fingers and vanished.

Gabriel stood there, still staring at the spot where she had vanished... he'd lost her..

* * *

_1 Month Later..._

Gabriel sat in the bar, sipping his Baileys, staring at the girls sat on the stools with slightly blank eyes. It had been a month since that day... the day Sophia became Azrael again. He sighed, turning away.

_'Gabriel?'_

Gabriel looked up to see a young man with dark brown hair and deep sapphire eyes... like hers...

'Are you-?' He started with a frown, and the man nodded. 'I'm Dariel, Azrael's brother.' Gabriel nodded, he had a suspicion. He snapped his fingers and another glass appeared and he gestured for Dariel to sit. He did so.

'What brings you here?' Gabriel asked, avoiding the mans eyes... they reminded him too much of her. He sighed. 'It's about Azrael...' he sighed again. 'Sophia.'

Gabriel looked up into his eyes. 'What about her?' Dariel sighed, sipping his Baileys. 'Did you ever find out why she fell?' Gabriel stared, but shook his head.

Dariel spoke again. 'It was quite a while go now. We were out on business-' he gestured to himself. 'Archangel of Life.' Gabriel blinked, but it made sense- Sop- Azrael, was Death, it would only make sense if she had a brother who was the opposite- Life.

Gabriel just nodded. 'Nice to meet ya. Now... about-?'

Dariel nodded. 'She was watching the people who died, helping them cross over... until she saw someone who made her forget her duties.' Gabriel shook his head, confused. Dariel groaned. 'You idiot!'

Gabriel understood now. 'Me?' Dariel snarled now. 'Hello? Is there an echo in here?' Gabriel scowled- oh they were defonitely siblings. But he was still confused. 'Why did she fall exactly?'

Dariel was loosing it now- he was such a stupid dimwitted troll!

'She didn't want you to die! So she bought you back and got punished for it! You were meant to die!'

Gabriel froze. 'She-? She saved me-?'

Dariel clapped sarcastically. 'Well done Gay! One point to you!'

Gabriel scowled. 'Hey! Thats my line!' Dariel shrugged. 'So? Get over it.' The scowl continued. 'So was that all you wanted to tell me?'

Dariel raised an eyebrow. 'Buy me another drink, and I might tell you where she's gonna be next.' Gabriel felt a shiver of hope, but it was swiftly erased when he suddenly remembered.

'She doesn't remember me...'

Dariel rolled his eyes. 'Of course she remembers! She's just one of those to overreact- she thinks pretending that she doesn't know you will keep you safe.'

Gabriel felt hope rise again. 'So... she does remember-?' Dariel nodded, but then Gabriel frowned. 'Why are you helping me anyway? Sure- shes your sister... but-?' Dariel sighed, shaking his head. 'They got to her... made her take the old job back, or they were going to kill her.'

Gabriel closed his eyes. 'Oh fudge...' Dariel nodded. 'But- shes being forced. More people are dying than they should. Its hard work trying to keep track.' Gabriel set his glass down. 'Where is she next?'

Dariel was silent for a moment, then said with a sigh. 'Going to start of an earthquake in Delaware.' Gabriel shook his head, standing up, eyes flashing. 'Oh theres no fudging way I'm letting her do all this!' Dariel nodded. 'I know. That's why I wanna help.'

Gabriel looked at the archangel, then nodded.

'Let's do this.'

* * *

**So, Azzy was kicked out for saving Gabriel? Well... now why doesn't that surprise me? Makes sense on how Sophia knew him vaguely when they met. Reviews loved! X Nic**


	11. Keep Holding On

Following Dariel's advice, he waited at the waterfront- Azzy had a tendency to look at the horizon before she roasted a town. Nice (!) But would she really listen to him? Or just continue to pretend she didn't remember... he hoped she'd come around at least. He'd never admit it, but he missed her.

_'Gabriel... why are you here?'_

Gabriel turned to see her, standing before him with a frown upon her face. She then said again. 'Why are you here?' Gabriel laughed. 'Oh come on- you know the answer to that!' Azrael raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Please enlighten me.' Gabriel scowled, then grabbed her arms, pulling her towards him.

'I know the truth.' He just said, holding her arms fast. She chuckled. 'Oh? Really?' Azzy pulled herself free, then turned away.

'You stopped me from dying!' Gabriel yelled after her. She stopped dead, then turned back to him. 'So what if I did?' She said quietly, eyes sad, turning away again.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, then appeared in front of her. 'I know you remember Azzy. Stop being such a brat.' Azrael stared, then laughed. 'Brat? You don't know me! Now shut up before I send you to Hell!'

Gabriel smirked. 'Just try it.' Azrael didn't move for a start, but then she snarled and slammed Gabriel into the wall. He stared into those sapphire eyes and shook his head.

'This isn't you.' He said, hoping beyond hope. She met his eyes for a split second but didn't speak, but just reached into his jacket and pulled the blade from his waist.

'Don't do this' he just said as she let him go. She met his eyes again, but this time she didn't look away. 'I'm sorry my love... but I've got to.'

Gabriel felt tears in his eyes for the first time in... a very long time, and found himself Sophia... Azrael's... living room. He sighed, then switched the TV on, seeing it on the news channel immediately.

_"Earthquake in Delaware kills hundreds, maybe thousands."_

'Oh Azzy...' Gabriel said quietly to himself, sitting down and staring at the screen.

But she did remember him, she had said it herself.

He stood up, determined. Like hell she was going to lose herself like this!

He vanished.

* * *

Azrael sat upon the rocky outcrop, watching the place burn with tears in her eyes. It was bad enough to have to destroy... kill people.

But then again, she remembered, she was the archangel of Death.

'Azzy...'

Azrael turned with a gasp, almost falling onto her back as she did so. 'Gabriel go away!' she said, wiping the tears away before he could see. He ignored her words and walked forwards, sitting next to her. She looked away, ignoring him. Gabriel sighed, then put a hand on her arm, but she shrugged it off. 'Azzy please... your breaking my heart here.' Gabriel said, eyes sad.

She sighed, then turned to him, and Gabriel saw the tears in her own.

'Look- fine, I admit it; I bought you back from death. But I don't love you.'

Gabriel laughed. 'Ya can't fool me- I'm Loki love, if its anyone playing tricks around here, its me. So shut up with your crap.' Azrael stared, then rolled her eyes.

'Look... I don't wanna get you hurt ok?'

Gabriel stared at her, then tentatively took her hand in his. 'Azzy, you don't have to do this.' She sighed, shaking her head. 'I have to.' she just answered. Gabriel sighed too, and let her put her head on his shoulder. 'It shouldn't have to be this way.' she sighed. Gabriel put his head on hers. 'I know.' He answered, watching the fires below burn.

Azzy sighed, then stood up. 'I must go, they can't know that I've seen you.' Gabriel scowled standing up. 'Errm, I can take care of myself! I'm not a damn pixie with wings!' He loved the sound of her laughing, and the answer.

'Well actually...'

Gabriel smiled a little, shaking his head. 'You have cotton candy for brains I'm sure.' Azrael laughed. 'That's debatable.' Gabriel stared at her. 'When am I gonna see ya again?'

Azrael sighed, putting her arms around him. 'Soon I hope.' then she looked into his eyes. 'Don't look for me yeah? Promise me.' Gabriel scoffed, but Azrael scowled. 'Oi! Promise me!' Gabriel shook his head. 'Ya should know me by now Azzy..'

She sighed, but kissed him all the same, then vanished.

Gabriel sighed as she vanished, but there was a plan forming in his head-

One that would get Azzy out of this mess.

* * *

**And the next update- on a roll lmao! Well, good as it may be that she remembers, looks like theres a void between them... Reviews much loved X Nic**


	12. And She Will Be Loved

Dariel stared, mouth open.

'You can't be serious-?' He asked the archangel stood next to him. Gabriel nodded. 'I know it sounds...' he shrugged. 'I know... she'll probably hate me for doing it, but it's the only way I can think off...' He sighed. 'I would go to Heaven and gank whoever had the hold over her, but I can't- they'll just pull me back in.'

Dariel nodded, folding his arms. 'You're mad.'

Gabriel laughed now, looking at Dariel. 'Oh that's me!'

He vanished to start of the impossible task of trapping Azrael... and ripping her Grace back out.

Gabriel followed Azrael around, watching her, her patterns and habits, trying to decide what the best way in which to trap her was.

Oh well, good old fashioned Holy oil it looked like. But how to get her to stay still-?

He groaned when he realized- this was a two man job.

Dariel wasn't happy when Gabriel asked for his help.

At first, he refused- he wouldn't help rip his own sister's Grace out after he'd seen it happen before. Then he sighed, knowing that if he said no, there was a good chance Gabriel might blow his head off- the archangel was looking daggers at him.

'Fine! I'm not doing it though!' He scowled. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Don't worry Danny, I just need you to let us out when its over.'

Dariel frowned. '"Us?"' Gabriel scoffed. 'Archangel of Life? More like Losers!' Dariel scowled now. 'You shut up right now.' Gabriel smirked. 'Careful pixie- ya don't want to raise your blood pressure.'

Dariel swelled up as Gabriel attacked his pride, which Gabriel couldn't give a crap about if he was being honest.

After the differences were sorted and dusted off, the plan began.

Through his observations, or spying, Gabriel knew where she was going to be next- Flagstaff, Arizona. Heat wave of the century...

But that would only happen if he failed to stop her, which he wasn't planning on letting happen.

* * *

Gabriel stood beside the tree, arms folded, waiting for Azrael to appear. This was a site she'd appear on for sure, he knew it.

And it wasn't long before his prediction was proved to be correct.

Azrael appeared before him, frowning.

'Gabe... stop this!' She snarled, marching up to him, scowling as she went. Gabriel chuckled. 'You look so cute when you're angry.' The scowl deepened. 'What do you want now?'

Gabriel sighed, grabbing her hands before she could escape. 'You know what I want.' He told her, eyes pleading, still hoping not to use the last resort.

Azrael sighed now, pulling her hands out of his. 'No Gabriel, it's over!' Gabriel chuckled. 'Sorry.' Azrael frowned, but then the fire erupted around them both. Azrael looked at Gabriel with dangerous eyes. 'You tricked me?' She snarled. Gabriel chuckled. 'Well, I am the Trickster remember?'

Azrael just glared, and then snarled again, the flames distorting her words a little. 'Let me out!' Gabriel shook his head, walking forwards and took her hands again. 'Look Azzy- I'm gonna sound like an idiot, I know that... but I can't lose ya. Ya saved my life, why can't I do the same for you?'

Azrael sighed. 'There's nothing you can do Gabe.' Gabriel sighed, shaking his head as he pulled her into his arms. 'We'll work it all out, yeah?' Azzy stared at the fire encircling them both with bright blue eyes turned violet in the firelight. Gabriel sighed, catching glance of Dariel in the shadow of the tree, watching in silence.

Gabriel sighed again, then moved his hand onto her chest and looked into her eyes with sadness in them.

'I'm sorry.' He just said, making her frown, then suddenly realize... too late.

Azrael coughed, her eyes glowing an eerie blue, growing ever brighter as Gabriel maintained contact, his eyes sad as she writhed in agony, and then fell as her Grace parted with her body. Gabriel stared down at it, and then snapped his fingers, enclosing it within a crystal like the original, then nodded at Dariel- he looked up at the clear blue sky, which swiftly filled with dark rain clouds and opened into a torrential downpour.

Dariel walked over as the fire was extinguished. Gabriel sighed. 'Stay with her a moment... theres something I gotta do first...'

He vanished before Dariel could speak.

* * *

Gabriel stood on the beach, Azrael's Grace in his hand, he stared down at it with a scowl, then hurled it far into the ocean, hoping to never see the accursed thing again- the thing that nearly killed Sophia for good... Azrael may have been the one to fall for him first, saving him from death, but it was Sophia he truly loved- a human, not an angel.

When he returned, Sophia was sat up, talking to Dariel, who was supporting her as she tried to stand up. Then she saw him and froze. Gabriel froze too, staring at her as she succeeded in standing up on her own.

Gabriel was afraid- what if she hated him for-?

But he needn't have worried; she walked over and put her arms around him, putting her head on his chest. 'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.' She sobbed. Gabriel sighed, putting his own arms around her. 'Shush, its okay, yeah?' Sophia looked up, her sapphire eyes wet.

'But I-' She started, but Gabriel put a finger on her lips, saying. 'I'll turn you into a marshmallow if you keep apologizing- I swear it.' Sophia chuckled, and then said before Gabriel could stop her. 'I'm sorry.'

Gabriel just sighed, rolling his eyes. Then Dariel spoke. 'I've uhh...' But Gabriel understood. 'Ok. See you soon?' Dariel nodded, hugging Sophia again, and then vanished.

Gabriel held out his hand for Sophia- she took it, and then smiled and said.

'Let's go home.'

* * *

_Six years later..._

_Sophia woke up, blinking in the sunlight streaming from between the cracks in the blinds. She got up with a yawn, walking over to them and peering outside. Sophia laughed at the sight of all the snow- Gabriel had obviously gone over the top again. _

_She swiftly got dressed in a thick jumper and jeans'; pulling her Ugg's on as she went. As she opened the front door, she heard laughter rising from the snowy woods. Shaking her head as she went, she trod forwards through the fresh snowfall that shouldn't be there... not so early in October. The leaves should have been golden brown, fresh and soft. Yet here they were; crispy and white, frost trimmings on the edges._

_Then she saw Gabriel walking towards her , snow up to his ankles, hair soaked and their daughter asleep on his shoulders, her long, slightly curly white blonde hair fluttering in the wind, her mothers eyes obscured by thick black lashes._

_Gabriel chuckled, glancing up at the five year old little girl. 'Let her loose in a snowy field. That always knocks them out for a few hours.'_

_Sophia scoffed, taking her from him. 'You were supposed to take her for a walk! Not knock her out.' Gabriel bit his lip, looking guilty. 'If it makes you feel any better, she made a tree drop all its snow on me.'_

_Sophia chuckled, hoisting the little girl into her arms better, and then walked back to the house, her angel both beside her and in her arms._

_

* * *

_

**Well, here ends the original beginning to the "Help-Archangel" story. We had to end with the kid lmao! This fic is gonna be much different to the other version, so I will be continuing this(: **

**(Lyra and the gang... don't kill me:O your'e still my faves!)**

**Next story will be added to this one to keep neat and tidy- so next up soon! And the new little angel. The Winchesters will be in the second story too- so that'll be a laugh! **

**Thanks for all who reviewed so far(: Next up soon! X Nic**


	13. Knocking On Heavens Door

_Story 2 of the original version of Help! My daddy is an Archangel!-_

**Knocking On Heavens Door**

Little Arianna Blackburn was nodding in and out of sleep on her daddy's lap. He had nodded off too after their fun morning in the forest, throwing snowballs at each other. She yawned widely, her sapphire eyes tired.

'Morning Sweetie.' Her mother laughed, picking her up into her arms. Arianna looked up sleepily. 'Mommy I'm tired.' Sophia sighed. 'Then you shouldn't have let Daddy play with you all morning.'

She scowled as she was set down on her chair at the table. Arianna yawned again, then put her head on the table. 'Not hungry mommy.' She said sleepily, her white blonde hair blowing a little. Sophia sighed, then walked into the living room, prodding Gabriel awake.

'Wha-?' He mumbled, then looked up. 'Good morning babe.' Sophia cleared her throat, and Gabriel smirked. 'What?' Sophia sighed

'So childish.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, the smirk widening. 'Oh really...' Sophia's eyes widened, and she ran for it. But Gabriel just reappeared in front of her, grinning with his arms folded.

'Going somewhere?'

Arianna watched her parents frolicking about, then she yelled. 'I'm bored!' Gabriel sighed, then let Sophia go to turn to his demanding daughter.

'What's up Sweetie?' He asked, sitting down next to her. Arianna pouted. 'I want some fun too!'

Gabriel sighed, then glanced outside- it would be getting dark soon, but maybe...

'One game of hide-and-seek?' He offered. Arianna grinned. 'Yay!' She then leapt up and said. 'I'm hiding in the garden!' Gabriel chuckled, then called after her as she ran off. 'You're not supposed to tell me where your hiding!'

Sophia chuckled, shaking her head. 'She's so silly sometimes.' Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'Takes after her mother then.' Sophia's jaw dropped. 'Her father don't you mean?' Gabriel chuckled, putting his arms around her waist. 'So... we've got a min or two before I have to run... literally.' Sophia chuckled, pushing him away.

'Oh no big boy- I'm still not easy.'

Gabriel grinned. 'And Arianna?' Sophia tutted, smacking his arm. 'You know full well it was that night before I got my Grace back' The grin widened. 'So?' Sophia sighed. 'Shouldn't you be looking for our daughter? Not hitting on me?' Gabriel laughed, turning away. 'I hit on ya all the time! Why is this any different?'

Sophia just shook her head as he vanished.

* * *

Arianna was running through the woods, giggling as she went. But then she fell over and- grazed her knee. Tears filled her sapphire eyes now- she wanted mommy and daddy.

* * *

Gabriel was looking around suspiciously.

He'd been looking for over half hour now... and not found Arianna anywhere.

'Arianna! Ok! I give up! You win!' He yelled, but there was only silence. 'Arry?' He said again, more urgently this time- it was starting to get dark now, and she shouldn't be out alone.

'Arry! Daddy's panicking now! Where are ya?' He yelled again, feeling around for her little Grace with his own- nothing.

'Oh crap-!' He snarled, vanishing inside.

'_What do you mean you lost her?'_

Gabriel groaned. 'I mean, I can't find her anywhere!' Sophia could see the panic in Gabriel's eyes, and knew he wasn't joking. She stood up, thinking hard.

'Have you looked in the woods? You know how much she loves it.'

Gabriel vanished instantly before the last word was out.

Sophia watched him vanish, and contemplated in joining him... but she'd only get in the way- Gabriel would find her, she knew it.

Hell he loved that kid.

* * *

Arianna wondered through the woods- it was getting dark now, and she was really scared. She wanted her daddy to find her now, and regretted coming so far out.

Suddenly, there came a beam of light from behind her. She stood up, eyes wide. 'Daddy?' She asked, sniffing back tears. The light came closer, then it was revealed to be two.

_'-I swear I heard crying Dean.'_

_'-Maybe you need your ears checked?'_

_'-I know what I heard!'_

Arianna hid behind some bushes,, staring at the two big scary men. She stood up, and stepped on a twig by accident- it snapped loudly, making the pair turn towards her.

She turned and ran, hearing one of the men running after her, then grab her. 'Daddy!' She screamed, trying to kick him. Sam Winchester frowned. 'Hey- I'm not gonna hurt you! Calm down!' But Arianna was still yelling for her parents.

Dean groaned. 'Leave the kid alone!' Sam scowled. 'She's all alone!' Then he knelt down in front of her.

'Hello, I'm Sam. Who are you?' he asked the little white blonde haired girl, who was shaking in his grip.

'Arianna.' She just said, eyes wide. Sam smiled. 'Ok Arianna- are you lost?' She nodded, tears in her eyes. Dean rolled his eyes- that little brother of his was such a softie.

'I want to go home.' She sobbed. Sam sighed, then picked the little girl up. 'Can ya point me in which direction you live?'

Arianna pointed the way she came. Dean understood. 'There was a house hidden by tree's back there.' Arianna nodded. 'Thats where me, mommy and daddy live.'

Sam carried Arianna back to her house while Dean followed in silence. Arianna stuck her tongue out at him from behind Sams shoulder, making him scowl and do it back. Arianna gigged- her daddy had always said.

_"Everythings a joke Arry- remember that."_

_

* * *

_

Dean knocked on the front door- it opened immediately to reveal a young woman with long dark brown hair and sapphire eyes, which were wide in panic, but now relief.

'Arianna!' She said in relief, taking her from Sam. 'They helped mommy.' She giggled as her mother hugged her. 'Don't ever do that again!' She just told the little girl, then looked up at the boys.

'Thank you so much! I don't know... her fathers out looking for her now, I'll give him a ring and he'll be back in a mo...' she smiled. 'Come in! I made some cookies this morning.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then Dean shrugged. 'Why not?'

Inside, Arianna was busy trying to get Sam to let her braid his hair, but he just refused- much to his brother, Deans, amusement.

* * *

Gabriel sighed in relief as Sophia rang and said she was back safe and sound- two guys had bought her back. 'Be there in a second.' He said, then vanished. Sophia had literally just ended the call. She nodded to the livng room, where Arianna was giggling. When Gabriel walked in, Arianna left Sam alone, then ran over yelling. 'Daddy!' Gabriel picked her up.

'Where did you go?' He asked her, kissing her forehead. Arianna looked over his shoulder at the two shocked men. Gabriel turned, and his grin faded as he saw them.

'Oh crap.' He just said.

* * *

**Ok! Beginning of story 2! Hello Arianna lmao! She reminds me of Phoenix lmao! But again- this fic is gonna be pretty different. Lmao! Wonder how everyones gonna react now? This is gonna be a blast! Keep reading folks! X Nic**


	14. Family Values

_6 years previously..._

_Sophia had her head on Gabriel's lap, staring at the TV. She yawned widely, rumpling her hair. _

_It had been three weeks since she'd gotten rid of that Grace, and things were good. She looked up at Gabriel, grinning as per usual- she was in such a good mood recently, which was odd; she couldn't stop being ill since the previous week, waking up in the middle of the night crying. It was a good job Gabriel was there to hold her; she didn't know what she would do without him. It was like they were soul mates. _

_Sophia was brilliant at keeping him in check, something which he seriously needed._

_Gabriel watched Sophia leap up and run to the toilet upstairs in their new house just inside the woods situated in Michigan. It was nice and quiet, out of the way of any traffic or outside life._

_When Sophia came back down, looking paler than usual, Gabriel frowned. 'You don't look so peachy.' Sophia nodded in silence, sitting back down and putting her head on his shoulder._

_'I don't feel too great either.' She said, eyes closing. Gabriel frowned again, then spied a Twat-light advert on the TV that made him joke-_

_'Maybe you're pregnant!'_

_Sophia's eyes snapped open, suddenly wide._

_

* * *

_

Present day...

Gabriel stared at the hunters, Arianna in his arms still, now messing with his hair.

'You two-?' He scowled, glaring at them.

Dean was speechless, but Sam spoke tentatively. 'Gabriel-? I thought you were-?' Gabriel scowled. 'Dead? Yeah, I was thanks ya pair of-!'

_'Enough!'_

Everyone looked at Sophia, who was scowling at the trio, arms folded and sapphire eyes narrowed. Dean raised an eyebrow, then grinned. 'Yes sweetie.'

Gabriel growled, making the pair jump. Dean laughed now. 'What ya gonna do? It's a free country.'

But Sam had understood.

'Is that-?' He wondered, nodding at the toddler in his arms. Gabriel scowled, then retorted. 'Mind ya own business Samantha!'

Sophia had had enough- these pair, who obviously knew Gabriel, and vice versa, had bought Arianna back. That made them friends to her.

'Look- who exactly-?' She started, but Gabriel butted in, scowling distastefully. 'Sam and Dean Winchester- the pair of idiots who let my dear older brother out.'

Sophia's eyes widened, then she scowled at the boys.

'You got him killed?'

Dean glanced at Sam, then shrugged.

Sophia scowled now. 'If Arianna wasn't in the room, you would find out just how hard I can kick your asses.' Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'I'll take her upstairs if ya want?' The scowl continued, and now accompanied by folded arms.

Sam was frowning at Arianna, who was grinning cheekily at him. 'And what about her? Why are you even here Gabe?' Dean chuckled, then added. 'How are you even alive?'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, staring coldly at the pair of idiots. He sat down on the opposite sofa, sitting Arianna on his lap, then smirking at the confused pair.

'Sammy, Deano- this is my lil' girl Arianna, and her mother- my girl, Sophia.'

The pair were speechless, then Sam hesitantly said. 'Your-? Daughter?' Gabriel nodded, scowling again. 'Is there an echo in here? Because I'm sure thats what I said.'

Dean snorted, then looked at Sophia. 'Oh? And do you know just who he is?' Sophia raised an eyebrow, then nodded, starting to get pissed off now- Gabe had been right about the Weirdchester brothers.

'Yeah you idiot- archangel, the lot thanks (!)'

Dean blinked in surprise. 'And you hooked up with this dick? Poor cow...'

Gabriel snarled now, making Arianna jump and scowl. 'Daddy! Stop being mean!' Gabriel looked down at her, then ruffled her hair. 'Don't worry Arry- Daddy's not gonna hurt them...'

But he clearly gave the brothers a look that said. "Not yet."

Sam stood up, knowing that now was a good time to leave. Dean scowled. 'Hello? The freaking car broke down! We're on the way to Iowa damn it! Even if I managed to fix it, we'd be stuck in the middle of nowhere!'

Sophia raised an eyebrow, picking Arianna up from Gabriel's lap.

'You're welcome to stay the night, and I'm sure Gabe won't mind fixing your car in the morning.'

She knew that it was essentially their fault that Gabriel died... but they did save Arianna. They weren't evil.

Sam blinked, then looked at his brother, who was looking skeptically at Gabriel. 'You touch my car? When- if it needs to be destroyed, I'll do it myself!'

Gabriel glanced at Sophia- she looked determined, she had that sparkle in her eye that he'd grown to either love or hate when she came up with mad ideas.

He rolled his eyes, then stood up, taking a sleepy Arianna from Sophia and vanishing.

They took it that was his reluctant agreement.

* * *

Upstairs, Gabriel tucked Arianna into her little princess bed, her thick lashed eyes closing as she snuggled into her pillow. Gabriel sighed, looking down at her- it would be today those freakshows would arrive; on he and Sophia's "anniversary" of sorts. As Arianna nodded of, Gabriel went back downstairs- the brothers had, thankfully,

He sat down next to Sophia with a groan. She looked at him, putting her head on his shoulder. 'What's wrong?' She asked with a frown. Gabriel sighed again, taking her hands. 'I'm sorry...'

Sophia was confused now. 'Whatever for?' Gabriel met her eyes. 'For screwing up our anniversary.' Sophia's eyes grew wide. 'It's today?' He nodded. She grinned. 'Was that why you kept lying about the date? To confuse me?'

He chuckled and nodded. 'Forgive me?'

Sophia laughed now, leaning over and kissing him for a moment. 'For now- we've got eternity remember.'

Gabriel grinned now.

'Hell that sounds peachy!'

* * *

**Well, I think everyone had a shock lmao! Trust Dean to hit on Sophia! He better be hoping that nothing happens to him when Gabriel gets chance to kick his ass. They don't even know the full story yet, so this'll be funny! Next up soon! X Nic**


	15. Everybodys Fool

_Gabriel's eyes were wide._

_'Whadda ya mean you're-?' he asked, gobsmacked to the extream. Sophia's eyes were wide too when she found out for sure. She was stood their in the living room, arms folded over her chest and fear in her eyes._

_'Gabe... I-? I don't-?' She tried to say, but tears made themselves present. Gabriel sighed, then stepped forwards and hugged her tightly. 'What are we gonna do?' He asked her quietly, at a loss himself. He could feel Sophia shaking slightly under him. _

_'I-? Do we keep it-?'_

_Gabriel frowned and looked down. 'Wha-? Course' we do!' Sophia looked up now, eyes wide. 'Are you... sure-? It's not exactly gonna be normal when it's born. You're an archangel, and I'm an Ex Archy...'_

_Gabriel sighed now, and put his hands either side of Sophia's face._

_'Soph... it'll be ok. I'm here yeah? And I'm not planning on going anywhere.'_

_Sophia smiled through damp sapphire eyes, then put her head against his chest._

_'Thank you...' Was all she could say._

_

* * *

_

When Arianna woke up, she was cold. She shivered, shaking a little.

She wanted mommy and daddy.

So, padding softly along the landing, she cracked the door open a little, peering in at the bed- they were asleep. So, grinning as she went, she crept in, then crawled up the bed under the covers until she was lying between them. She prodded her daddys nose, giggling a little.

He opened one eye, then grinned. 'Morning Arry.' then put his arm around her as she snuggled into him. Sophia woke with a yawn, then smiling at her daughter now fast asleep against her daddy.

She got up, pulling on her dressing gown as she did so, then headed downstairs.

Sophia froze at the bottom as she saw one of the boys- Sam she remembered he was called. He looked up at her entrance, then smiled. 'Oh, hi.' She nodded, heading into the kitchen.

'I'm, uh... sorry about last night.'

Sophia frowned halfway through making a cup of tea. She turned to the hunter, frowning. 'Mmhmm...' she just said, arms now folded. Sam frowned now. 'Is Arianna really his?'

Sophia nodded, finishing the tea off, then offering Sam one- he politely refused, then asked. 'How did you-?' Sophia chuckled. 'Me and Gabe?' Sam nodded, laughing a little. 'It's just such a... shock really. Then we saw Arianna!'

Sophia laughed again. 'Well, I'm not exactly human too.' Sam frowned. 'Are you an angel?' She shook her head. 'Ex Archangel.'

Sams eyes widened. 'Ex arch-? Who are you exactly?'

She chuckled now, getting a cookie and dunking it in her tea. 'Azrael.' The eyes widened. 'The angel of Death?' Sophia nodded, taking a swig. Sam frowned. 'How does an angel of Death hook up with a dead archangel, then become a mom?'

Sophia sighed, sitting down on the high chair- she liked Sam, he wasn't as big a dick as his brother, so she decided to tell him.

'When I was an archangel, I saw Gabriel' passing- and, like a total fool, I fell for him and bought him back.' Sam blinked in surprise. 'You bought him back?' Sophia nodded, then continued.

'I was punished for doing do- my Grace ripped out and memories erased...' she chuckled. 'Gabe crashed onto my doorstep when I was human, and I looked after him. And it was history repeating... I saved him before, and he saved me now.' Sophia shrugged, then added the last bit. 'Not too long after, found out about Arry, and badaboom, here we are.'

Sam listened to the story with an open mind- he knew Gabriel could care if he put his mind to it... he did save them after all...

'How did he react? To Arianna?' He asked now. Sophia chuckled. 'Well, he just thought it was fun! Well, denial a little too- he didn't think he could have kids, and didn't have a clue how to be a daddy...' she laughed now. 'He's older than me, been on earth longer... what a cotton candy head!'

Sam laughed now. 'I'm glad he found you- you're a nice person.' Sophia raised an eyebrow. 'Wait until you know me better before saying that- don't forget; I have to handle him everyday.'

_On second thoughts..._

Sam grinned sheepishly.

'I'm guessing you have your work cut out for ya?'

Sophia nodded vigorously.

* * *

Arianna stared at the sleeping hunter, head cocked to one side.

Big scary teddy bear!

Then she spotted the bag and made a beeline for it. She glanced up at Dean, a cheeky grin upon her face as she unzipped it and rummaged through.

She pulled out a strange black thing. She frowned, then pointed it at the ceiling and pulled something.

A massive bang sounded, making Dean fall of the bed, and Gabriel to appear in the room, grabbing the gun of Arianna before she could damage the ceiling anymore.

She was giggling. 'That was fun daddy! Gimme! Gimme!'

Gabriel was glaring at Dean, then held up the gun. 'You left this where she could find it?' Dean pulled himself of the floor, not that the terror toddler was disarmed by the daddy patrol. He scowled. 'It was in my bag!'

Gabriel ignored him, then picked Arianna up, chucking the gun at Dean in silence, hitting him in the face and causing him to swear loudly.

'What happened?' Sophia demanded, taking Arry from him. Gabriel sighed, sitting down and looking at Sam.

'Your brother is gonna find out just how far I can get his head up his ass if he keeps this up.' He warned, eyes narrowed. Sam groaned.

'What happened?'

Gabriel scowled. 'Arry found his gun... and let it off.' Sophia's eyes were wide, then she snarled. 'Oh I can't _wait _until he comes down!'

Now the scowl turned into a smirk from Gabriel.

'You and me both Babe.'

Sam rolled his eyes...

Welcome to the family (!)

* * *

**Ok, so Dean was very lucky to keep his head on then lmao! Looks like Arry is a little daredevil- just like her father. Next up soon! X Nic**


	16. Daddys Little Angel

Flashbacks in italic(:

_In silence, I was laid on the bed with Gabriels warm arm around me. My eyes were wide, and were staring at the ceiling, thinking hard- could we really have a child together? It seemed... impossible. And the child itself; could it be normal with archangel parents-? That too seemed impossible..._

_I sighed and turned over, staring at the blinded windows with the moon sneaking through the gaps, making slivers of light hit the wall opposite. To be honest, I was scared-becoming a mother had never really entered my train of thought before, and here it was now, so sudden, so... well, it was a shock really._

_I mean, hell! I love him to peices, truly I do, and I know Gabe loves me too... but I was scared even more now- what if he left? Just took off and..._

_That'd tear me apart, the thought of our child growing up without her father there..._

_I spied an open eye, and saw Gabriel peering at me in silene. When he saw me looking, he frowned and said. 'Ya look troubled.' I sighed, putting my head back down on the pillow, facing him._

_'Just... promise me something.' I said with pleading eyes. Gabriel frowned, raising a hand and brushing the hair from my eyes. I sighed, then said._

_'Just... promise you won't leave. Or, or... just without telling me...'_

_'Sophia...' He just said, eyes now wide and shaking his head a little. 'Ya know I'd never, ever do that to you.' I felt tears in my eyes- why were I crying so much lately-? My emotions were all over the place..._

_I sniffed out. 'I know, it's just...' Gabriel sighed, and through the darkness saw him sit up, then felt my hands being took by his, then pull me up into a sitting position too._

_'Soph...' He said, and from the moonlight, I could see that his eyes were serious, yet sincere. 'I won't leave, ok?' He smiled. 'Stop being so silly!'_

_At his words, I felt a rush of emotions course through me- love and relief mainly. The kid was amplifying all my emotions, I could feel it, because I would have never had given in and let him kiss me, wrapping his arms around me in the process. But I was still stubborn, and he never usually got his own way- no matter how hard he tried._

_'Oh no you don't.' I told him smugly, turning over. I heard him sigh, then have to make do with just his arms around me._

_Sometimes I wondered- who was the real child here? The new one... or the archangel with bubbles for brains._

_Yeah, defo the second._

_

* * *

_

Dean was sat on the sofa, arms folded- as was Gabriel.

Sophia sighed. 'You two are more like children than Arry! Grow up already!

Gabriel scowled- Sophia had made them sit down and listen to her nagging and immense telling off. She had her hands on her hips, glaring at the pair.

'All done?' Gabriel asked, eyebrow raised. Sophia sighed, then turned away- she'd had enough.

Upstairs, Sophia had her arms folded, staring out the bedroom window.

'Hey Soph? Whats up?'

Sophia sighed, still staring out the window. 'Nothing.' she just answered quietly. Gabriel was now stood in front of her, eyes concerned. 'Is this about the Weirdchesters?'

She shook her head. Gabriel sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders. 'Hey- ya can tell me eh? I don't bite...' but it just turned into a grin she knew well.

Sophia chuckled now, shrugging him off. 'Nope.' she smirked, pushing past and walking back down the stairs.

The brothers were stood talking to each other as she came down, and Gabriel appeared, looking stony faced, next to her.

'Right then idiots- out.' He told them. his eyes narrowed. Dean scoffed. 'The car?' Gabriel rolled his eyes, then snapped his fingers. 'There, done. Now get lost.'

Sam raised an eyebrow- sure Gabriel had reason to be hostile; the Winchesters around his kid probably wasn't the most safest thing. And he understood- Gabriel cared about this girl, this child...

Dean wasn't of the same mind. He just wasn't bothered really- he wanted out just as much as Gabriel. He nodded at Gabriel, then headed for the door.

_'Dee!'_

Dean frowned, then looked down at the little girl, who had suddenly appeared, a pillow in a hand, dragging it behind her. Dean blinked, then said. 'Yes?'

Arianna grinned. 'You're funny! I like you!'

Sam could hardly contain a snigger- Arianna was so cute. Then she looked at Sam. 'You have pretty girl hair!' She beamed. Dean laughed now, and he wasn't the only one. Gabriel stepped forwards and picked her up into his arms.

'Say nighty night Arry.' He told her with a grin. She buried her face into his chest, then looked up shyly and waved. Sam chuckled. 'Bye Arry.'

She beamed, then hid back in her daddys chest

'How old is she?' Sam then asked, annoying Dean- he wanted to leave already. But Gabe answered. .'She's five.' Sam grinned at her again. 'She has her mothers eyes.' She shyly smiled back.

Sam sighed as Dean cleared his throat loudly, making Gabriel scowl, as well as the other two.

'Time for the Weirdchesters to leave I think.' Gabriel said pointedly, and if his arms weren't full of sleepy angel toddler, he would have folded them.

Sam sighed, then followed Dean out.

Oh they'd return, Gabriel knew that- they were like pestering insects.

He looked down at the now sleeping Arianna, remembering... remembering the time they thought they'd lost her.

* * *

_Sophia was sat crosslegged on the sofa, eating- much to Gabriels disgust, chocolate... and scrambled eggs. _

_'How the hell does that taste good?' He asked her, wrinkling his nose- this was torture to chocolate! _

_Sophia shrugged, eating another spoonful. 'Well, ya do sometimes get weird food cravings ya know?' Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. It was two months now, and Sophia was starting to get a little bitchy. Whoever said that women who were expecting children were always happy needed their head done in._

_Idiots._

_But suddenly, Sophia put the bowl down, looking weird. Gabriel frowned. 'Whats w-?' But she started coughing violently, making him jump, then pat her back- it was like she was choking._

_Then he understood... oh no..._

_He vanished them both to the nearest hospital, praying in his head that the kid wouldn't attract attention. _

_Gabriel watched with genuine concern in his eyes as they scanned Sophia, who was barely awake. As they wheeled her into a room on her own, he accosted the doctor outside._

_His face was grave._

_'The child... I'm afraid...'_

_Gabriel's eyes widened._

_The doctor sighed. 'We think she's miscarried.'_

_His eyes closed now- this couldn't be happening... _

_He turned away from the doctor and went back into Sophia, who was now sat up, eyes wide for news. When she saw Gabriel's expression, her face fell._

_'Bad news?' She frowned. He sighed, then sat next to her on the bed. 'Soph... they think you've...' he couldn't finish- it was inevitable... archangels couldn't have kids._

_Since when was he ever that lucky?_

_Then he had an idea, he placed a hand on Sophia's stomach, then felt it- the second, smaller heartbeat._

_The doctors were wrong... thank goodness._

_It looked like the kid was playing jokes before it was even born- awesome! He had already promised himself he'd teach the kid everything he knew._

_A Tricksters apprentice (!)_

_

* * *

_

**Well, mext update! Two flashbacks this time! Thankiee much for all the massive 1,500 hits and big faves:D means alot! Keep reviewing folks! Next up soon! X Nic**

**umm... chocolate and scrambled eggs-? Actually pretty nice lmao!  
**


	17. Christmas Lists

The next morning, Saturday, Arianna followed her father around as he and her mommy put the Christmas tree up.

'Can I help?' She asked her daddy as he started putting baubles up on the tree. He grinned, then picked her up so she could put the little angel on top. complete with wings.

'That angel looks like you.' Arianna giggled, pointing at it. Gabriel frowned when he looked closer. Then he sighed.

'Sophia! Oi!' He yelled, and she poked her head from the kitchen, where she was making brownies "for Santa" 'Yes?' She asked innocently. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, then nodded to the angel replica on top of the tree.

Sophia grinned. 'Oh, that...' she laughed, then turned away. Gabriel chuckled, then snagged a long piece of tinsel from the cardboard box, then looped it around her neck, pulling her to him.

'And why did you get one one of those?' He asked, still smiling. 'I'm gonna put the real version on top of that tree in a moment.' She laughed. Gabriel just grinned, putting his arms around her waist. 'Tell me now?' He grinned.

Sophia sighed, shaking her head. 'You're unbelievable.' Gabriel's grin widened. 'That's what they tell me-' then he kissed her.

Arianna scowled, then smacked her daddys leg. 'Stop that! It's disgusting!' She said, nose screwed up. Gabriel grinned, then knelt down in front of her.

'Oh yeah-?' He pulled her forwards into his arms and kissed her cheek, Arianna all the time trying to get him off, but laughing all the same.

Sophia chuckled as Arianna laughed, trying to stop her dad tickling her, then headed back into the kitchen, where the brownies were ready. She hummed as she put them on the cooling rack, feeling like a damn housewife.

A hand snaked around her, then grab a brownie. 'Ah ah!' Sophia tutted, smacking his hand. 'Not yet. Wait til later.'

Gabriel pouted, but backed off.

He never won nowadays, Sophia was too stubborn... like a stain that just wouldn't come out a white shirt... _oh man... _he thought _She'd murder me in my sleep if she heard that._

And he was right, she would.

Arianna was running around with tinsel around her, looking like a sparkly mass of... well, a sparkly mass.

Then she asked Gabriel. 'When's Dariel coming daddy?' Gabriel chuckled, picking her up, making a lollipop for her, which she stuck in her mouth.

'Soon Arry, soon.' He grinned. She grinned happily too- she loved playing with her big uncle Darry.

* * *

When Dariel did arrive, when the sun was setting Christmas Eve, he came with a bag full of presents, which Gabriel immediately transported upstairs- Arianna was brilliant at finding them.

Now they were sat around the open roaring fireplace, Arianna fast asleep against her mothers chest, and Gabriel on his ninth bottle of Baileys, and getting sightly tipsy. Sophia didn't know how, he usually needed hell of a lot more than that to get drunk- over a hundred he drank last time, then made it rain so he could take Arianna jumping in puddles, then falling over and knocking himself out...

Men (!)

Dariel grinned, then thought of something that would annoy the archangel.

'Say Gabe- you know all the paintings and statues depicting you having very feminine features? Does this mean you're a girl?'

Gabriel scowled. 'I'm not a girl thank you very much!'

Dariel grinned, then teased. 'Then how come your hairs all girly at the back?'

Gabriels scowl deepened, and he folded his arms.

They all heard a sleepy laugh, then looked at Arianna, whos eyes were open, reflecting the firelight. Gabriel grinned. 'Hey Arry- what did you ask Santa for in that letter we sent yesterday?'

Arianna looked at her father, then said in a hushed voice. 'If I tell you, it won't come true!' Gabriel motioned for her to come to him. She got to her feet then padded over to him, collapsing into his lap. 'What did you ask for?' He asked her in a whisper. She grinned then whispered back.

'A baby brother or sister.'

Gabriel froze- he hadn't been expecting that. He laughed nervously, then said in a normal volume. 'I don't think you'll be getting that Arry.' he laughed, ruffling her hair.

She pouted. 'Why?' Arianna moaned. Sophia raised an eyebrow. 'What did she want?' He chuckled.

'Oh, you don't wanna know- trust me.'

She just frowned.

* * *

When bedtime finally came, and Arianna was tucked up fast asleep in bed, and Dariel kicked out now he'd ran out of alcohol.

Sophia was lying on the bed, ankles crossed under the sheets- Gabriel had vanished somewhere. She sighed, turning over, then jumped in shock.

'Hell Gabe don't do that!' She scolded. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh. 'Oops.' She sighed now. 'Where did you vanish too?' He winked. 'Nosy.'

Sophia raised an eyebrow, then cleared her throat loudly.

He sighed, then produced a little red velvet box.

The eyebrow raised further, and Gabriel sighed, going. 'No, it's not an engagement ring- you can rule that out.' Sophia scoffed. 'You needn't sound so forceful about it.'

Gabriel laughed, shaking his head, then gave it her. 'Call it an early Christmas present.'

Sophia opened it to reveal a little locket, in the shape of- she chuckled, a pair of wings close together. 'You just can't leave wings alone can you?' she said with another laugh. He nodded now. 'Open it.'

She popped the little catch, then stared at the picture inside- it was her favorite one from when they went on holiday to Florida, because Arianna wanted to swim with the dolphins. Gabriel had had a very animated chat to them, which ended with the poor things thinking he was a dolphin. They had all walked along the beach, the dolphins following Arianna everywhere. She wanted to take them home, but Gabriel had told her that he was a bigger bubble brain than any of them.

And this was the photo with the trio sat on the beach, the dolphins creeping up behind them, making Arianna grin cheekily.

'Thank you.' She said sincerely, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

He grinned now, taking it and putting it on her, fastening it at the back. 'And the best thing, is that the chain'll never break- I angel proofed it for ya.'

Sophia chuckled, then turned to him.

'You're the best, did I ever tell you that?' She told him. Gabriel laughed now. 'Steady love (!) You almost complimented me!'

Sophia chuckled, putting her arms around him.

'I spose I could be a little more nicer- I do give you hell most of the time.' She grinned. Gabriel also grinned.

'That's the best Christmas present I could ask for!'

* * *

**So! Christmas next chapter! It seems to be coming sooooo fast here! Phew! Break up for the xmas holidays soon, so yay! (Finally!) Lmao at Arianna's wish list! Next chapter up soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	18. Snow Angels

_It was five months now since the scare, and there had been no complications._

_I had, much to Gabriels relief, moved on from the chocolate and scrambled eggs... looking back now, it makes me wanna be sick. How the hell did I like that? Now it was much more to his taste- Ben&Jerrys ice cream, especially the fudge brownie one._

_So every time he went to steal a spoonful, I glared at him in a way that soon made him give up- unless he wanted to lose his hand._

_So here I was, sat cross legged under the covers on the bed, watching TV. Gabriel was sat back with his ankles crossed, although, he did occasionally prod me with his toe, in which I smacked his leg._

_Now he just said- 'What are we gonna call it?' I put my spoon down, suddenly thoughtful- that, surprisingly, hadn't crossed my mind just yet. I turned around, facing him._

_'No idea.' I said with a laugh. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, then grinned. If it's a boy...'_

_I raised an eyebrow now- I knew him too well. 'If you're gonna say Gabe Jr, I'm gonna kick your ass.'_

_Gabriel pouted, and I knew I was right._

_I sighed. 'I know you want a boy, but what if it's a girl eh?' Gabriel grinned, then wiggled his fingers. 'I could find out right now if you want?' I gave him a look that shut him up- he knew full well I wanted it to be a surprise. After all- an archangel having a kid-? That was mad, much less both the parents being archy's._

_Then a thought crossed my mind..._

_'Gabe... what about the kid?' I asked, eyes wide. He frowned, sitting up now. I sighed. 'Do you think it'll be... normal-?'_

_Gabriel understood, I could see it in his face. He sighed. 'That, I have no idea. If its hereditary, then the kid'll...' he trailed off, and I frowned, which made him sigh again and finish._

_'If it is, then the kid'll be an angel, power, wings and all I think.'_

_I groaned, closing my eyes. 'But-? Wont Heaven-?' He nodded. 'Oh they won't be happy, not happy at all.' he chuckled, then added. 'Angels having kids with humans is forbidden...' he bit his lip, and I raised an eyebrow. 'What?' He chuckled weakly. 'I think I might have broken that rule a... uh... good few times.'_

_My eyes widened. 'So you might already have kids-?' He nodded, and I didn't know ho to react- I knew he'd been on earth for a good few millennia, but... not that I thought about it, it was obvious. Getting laid every night-? He was bound to have a few.. few-? Who am I kidding! _

_Gabriel sighed now, then got up and sat next to me._

_'Look- I may have gawd knows how many more, but this one is the only one I know...' he smiled, taking my hand. 'If I have more, then fine- we'll cross that bridge when we get to it... but this is the only one I care about, yeah?'_

_I smiled, then for once, let him kiss me. Then, to my annoyance, he whispered._

_'I still say Gabe Jr.'_

_Nice moment gone, and he soon found out when I laughed and pushed him of the bed._

_

* * *

_

The family were woken next morning by Arianna running in and jumping on the bed, yelling. 'It's Christmas!'

Sophia sat up with a groan- Arianna just _had _to do that didn't she? Gabriel didn't stir, still fast asleep, so Arianna jumped on him, making him yell and fall of the bed. Sitting up, rubbing his head in the process, Gabriel asked.

'Wheres the fire?'

Arianna giggled, her bright blue eyes wide and her long white blonde hair fluffed up from where she had been sleeping on it. She pulled Gabriels hand. 'Come on daddy! It's Christmas!'

Gabriel groaned, permitting his daughter to drag him downstairs, then sit him down on the sofa, forcing a Santa hat onto his head. 'Stop torturing me!' He moaned, half asleep. But Arianna just giggled, the grinned at her mommy as she sat down next to him. 'Presents!' she yelled happily, jumping into them. 'Here mommy, this has your name on.' Arianna chucked her mom the present. She looked at the label, then raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.

'Do I dare open it in front of Arry?' She asked. He laughed. 'Oh, the ones down here under the tree are safe.' He winked at the end, which made Sophia sigh.

Nice (!) So the others weren't?

She ripped it open to find the new Taylor Swift album. Gabriel chuckled. 'You like crap music, so I thought you'd like that.' Sophia laughed, then put her arms around him. 'What would I ever do without you (!)'

He grinned. 'Oh you know- peace and quiet.' Sophia grinned now. 'Tempting.'

Then Gabriel got hit in the face with a present Arianna had thrown. He rubbed his cheek, then, scowling, opened it.

Chocolate... and yet more chocolate.

Arianna took great pleasure in tipping the chocolate shower gel all over his head, then spiking his hair up while giggling herself mad.

Even Sophia couldn't resist laughing, taking a photo on her phone and planned to use it to get her own back one time in the future.

But then, as they were throwing snowballs outside, Dariel appeared, his expression told the parents something was up.

Gabriel walked over while Sophia kept Arianna occupied.

'Whats up? Come to be my little elf?' Gabriel smirked. Dariel sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'We've got problems...' Gabriel frowned. 'Spit it out then.'

Dariel glanced at Sophia.

'Her Grace has been found... and taken...'

Gabriel's eyes widened.

'Oh fudge-!'

* * *

**Next update! Oh noes! Things are gonna start hotting up now- wheres Sam and Dean when you need them? Next up soon! **

**Oh! Bit of news- there will be a few oneshots with the family put on my Livejournal account, as well as other fics plus artwork that isn't going to be published onto FF, the links on top of my profile- enjoy! Plus theres a competition on their, so I'd love to hear you entering! X Nic**


	19. Always There For You

Gabriels eyes were wide.

'Found-? Whadda ya mean?' He asked Dariel, a sinking feeling in his chest. Dariel sighed, then nodded at Sophia to come over. She frowned, then put Arianna down so she could come over.

'What?' She asked them, then, seeing Gabriels wide, concerned eyes. She frowned, then Gabriel sighed. 'Azraels Grace... your Grace has been discovered.'

Now she gasped, own eyes wide. 'Oh my-!' She sat down on the sofa, not knowing what to say.

Gabriel sighed, then sat down next to her. 'Don't worry- we'll get it back before they can use it.'

Dariel groaned. 'Too late...' the parents heads snapped up. Dariel said in regret. 'Someone- an angel, has absorbed it...'

Gabriel groaned, and Arianna came over, asking. 'Whats wrong daddy?'

He sighed, kissing her cheek. 'Nothing sweetie, can ya give us a few more minuets? Mommy, daddy and Uncle Dariel have to talk some more.' She scowled, but nodded.

'Right-' Gabriel said once Arianna was safely away. 'What are we gonna do?' They looked at Dariel. 'How can we capture this...' Gabriel sighed. 'Azrael.'

Dariel was silent for a moment, then said. 'We don't know who it is...' his eyes grew grave. 'But I think I know what it wants.' That caught their attention.

'Well, Azrael fell for you didn't she?' He said to Gabriel, who nodde slowly, not understanding. Dariel sighed. 'She'll be coming for you, which means we have bait.'

Gabriel scowled. 'What the hell? I'm not gonna be bait for a damn lovey dovey bitch archangel!' Dariel's eyes travelled to Sophia. 'She won't exactly be nice to you either.'

Sophia understood. 'She'll kill me...' she just said quietly. Gabriels eyes flashed. 'No chance in hell.' She sighed. 'Five years... thats the only peace we're gonna get?'

Gabriel sighed. 'Look- all we have to do is rip the Grace out again, then destroy it for sure this time.' Sophia chuckled. 'You make it sound so easy.' Dariel chuckled too. 'We're gonna need some help.'

Gabriel understood, and his eyes widened. 'No! No, no, no! Theres no way I'm asking them!'

Sophia snorted now. 'Who said you were gonna ask?'

* * *

Sam and Dean were sat at a cafe when the archangel appeared.

Dean nearly choked in surprise as Gabriel appeared next to Sam.

'Do you have to do that-?' He asked weakly, hand on his throat.

Gabriel was scowling. 'Right boys- I really don't wanna do this, but I have to...' Dean frowned. 'What?' Gabriel groaned.

'I need your help.'

Dean blinked in surprise again. 'I thought you were the big bad archangel who had everything?' Gabriel scowled. 'I never said that.' Dean shrugged. 'Whatever dick.

Sam sighed- that was all his brother and Gabriel did; argue. 'Right!' he said, butting in. 'Whats going on?' Gabriel sighed now, then proceeded to explain about everything- about Azrael.

Dean scowled at the end. 'And you just expect us to help?'

Gabriels eyes narrowed now. 'My girl and daughter are in danger... so if you wanna see a _really really _pissed of archangel, I suggest you get your arse in gear.'

Sam sighed. 'No need for threats.' Gabriel looked at him, folding his arms. 'Only way to get through to you two.' he said distastefully, sitting back. 'Right, me and Dariel-' he saw Deans confused expression, then added. 'Archangel of Life, and Sophia's brother. Right, we're gonna need your help, so ya think you could pop by the house? Ta-'

He vanished, leaving the boys sat there staring at where he'd vanished.

'Oh what fun (!) Dean grumbled, standing up.

* * *

Gabriel was back at the house- he knew the Weirdchesters wouldn't be there until morning at least, but oh well, Azzy wasn't exactly gonna come calling now, was she?

He hoped not.

He sighed as he walked into the kitchen to see Sophia leaning against the side, a hot chocolate in her hands. 'What did they say?' She asked with a frown. He sighed again, then walked over, taking the cup from her and putting it aside. 'They agreed.' He told her, putting his arms around her waist. She sighed, putting her head against his. 'Ya think we might get some peace once it's all over?' She laughed.

He grinned, picking her up and placing her on the side so he could pull her to him better. 'Hey- it'll all be good, I promise yeah?'

Sophia sighed, crossing her legs around him. 'Don't make promises you can't keep.' He scowled. 'Oh I intend on keeping it.' She sighed again. 'Don't... just, don't ok? I've know you for gawd knows how many years...' she met his eyes. 'I know you remember?'

Gabriel chose to ignore her by kissing her neck, making her roll her eyes. 'Gabe... oi, no.' she laughed.

_'Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?'_

Sophia jumped in surprise and fell of the side, rubbing the back of her head where she'd hit it.

Gabriel laughed at Arianna's confused expression.

She was defonitely his daughter.!

* * *

**Lmao! Sophia and Gabe just can't catch a break! Well, the Winchesters are involved now- lets hope the new Azrael is easy to capture... yeah right (!) Next up tomoz! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	20. Pancake Palava

_It was almost nine months now, and many things had changed... though one person, or should that be angel? Remained the same._

_Now though, Gabriel was having to put up with Sophia hugging him tightly while she sobbed at Titanic._

_'It's just that bit at the end... ohmy... she meets him again! Thats so sad and cute! I don't-!'_

_Gabriel sighed as she started off again._

_Well, the doctor did warn them of changes in her mood... but nothing like this. _

_'Right! No more saddies!' He finally said, wrestling Marley&Me out of her grip. She scowled. 'Oh please! Please Gabe! I really wanna watch it! I'll sit on ya and squash ya!'_

_He let go, and she grinned triumphantly, holding the DVD at arms length, then picked up the tub of Ben&Jerrys "Half Baked" and ate a spoonful._

_Gabriel sighed again- this kid was definitely his if it was making Sophia so... chickflicky and such a sweet tooth._

_Great (!) _

_Suddenly, Sophia froze, spoon halfway to her mouth... then she lowered it going._

_'Umm... Gabe-?'_

_He looked at her white face, then she said. _

_'Umm... I think my waters have broken.'_

_

* * *

_

Gabriel was awoken in the middle of the night by something very unusual- Sophia was crying in her sleep. He sat up, then looked over, frowning.

'Soph-?' he said softly, shaking her shoulder. Her eyes opened, big, wide and wet.

'Hey-' he said with a frown as she hugged him. 'Whats wrong?'

Sophia shook her head. 'Ever since that Grace was... well, ya know, I keep getting these...' she sniffed again, and Gabriel sighed. 'Well, ya are connected to this Grace... I suppose it had to cause crap in some way.'

Sophia sighed, then felt a hand on her cheek. 'Gabe... about Arianna... these powers, these visions... she wont get them will she?' She looked at his expression in the dark- it was unfathomable.

He finally sighed.

'Visions, I don't think she'll have...'

'But?'

He sighed. 'The powers... it's very possible and probable.' His eyes were sombre now. 'I'm sorry.'

Sophia blinked in surprise. 'Sorry-? Whatever for?' Gabriel sighed again. 'Because I should have known...' Sophia sighed, shaking her head.

'Gabriel... you know I love ya yeah?'

Gabriel stared, but nodded. 'At least I think ya do.' He responded with a grin. Sophia chucked, lying back down. Gabriel was grinning now.

'Did I ever tell you how hot ya look in those perky little shorts and vest?'

Sophia raised an eyebrow, turning over. 'Oh no, you just blew it.' Gabriel pouted. 'Aww! Come on!' Sophias eyebrow stayed raised, and he gave up... eventually.

He sighed, then put his arms around her. 'Those Weirdchesters... do we really have to ask them for help?'

Sophia tapped his nose twice, smiling. 'Yes we do.' Gabriel groaned, then put her hand to his lips. 'You're such a pain.' Sophia grinned now, then kissed him again. 'Look who's talking!' Gabriel winked, and Sophia scoffed, turning over.

'Ok Romeo, time to sleep now.'

* * *

The next morning, Gabriel awoke again suddenly, but this time it was just Arianna poking him.

'What's wrong Arry?' He asked with a sleepy yawn. Her eyes were wide. 'Sammeh and Den are back!'

Now he understood. So, with a sigh, he pulled himself up, then carried Arianna down the stairs and opened the front door.

'What do you two want (?)' He said gruffly, scowling at them.

Dean raised an eyebrow. 'You were the one that wanted us here, O Mighty One (!)'

Gabriel smirked. 'Keep it up- I like that.' Dean smiled sarcastically.

_'Oh grow up children.'_

Sophia had arrived, pulling her dressing gown around her as she walked forwards. 'Right-' she announced, taking a still sleepy Arianna fro Gabriel.

'Breakfast?' She offered with a smile.

The brothers and Gabriel blinked in surprise. Gabriel scowled, but Dean grinned.

'That would be lovely Sophia.'

* * *

Not too long after, they were all sat around the dining room table, cinnamon pancakes in front of them. Dean munched on his going appreciatively.

'Man you're a good cook Soph.'

She chuckled, cutting up Ariannas pancakes, then the little angel shoved them in without much dignaty.

Dean smirked. 'Takes after her daddy.'

Sam sighed as Gabriel gave Dean an evil look.

Sophia sighed too, then scolded him by going. 'If Arry picks up these kinds of things- I'll know where they've come from-' she pointed at the brothers too with her fork. 'And the same goes for you two.'

Sam nodded, laughing a little. 'Oh, I wouldn't dream of doing that.'

Gabriel cleared his throat loudly. 'Whatever devils bitch.'

Sophia slammed her fork and hand down onto the table with a scowl.

Arianna jumped in surprise, and the dining room windows shattered as if a shock wave had hit them. Ariannas eyes were wide. 'Mommy-? I don't feel very good...'

Sophia sighed, then glanced at the others- Ariannas... abilities, hadn't happened very often. They only showed if she was scared or a little too excited... or if you made her jump like just then.

Dean stared at the little girl, who was now finishing her pancakes.

'She's... unusual-?' Sam said with a curious air. Gabriel sighed now. 'Well... we're not sure yet- she shows a good deal of signs. But the truth is- we don't have a fudging clue.'

Dean smirked. 'Yeah (!) The only chick in history stupid enough to fall for a dick. _"Dick and the Chick"_ now that sounds like a label- I should-'

_'Oh shut up.'_

Sam sighed, then turned to Gabriel.

'Why exactly do you need our help for?'

* * *

**Next update! And things are gonna start getting interesting now! So- Arianna does have powers? That'll be interesting. Next up soon! X Nic**


	21. Hopes&Dreams

_Gabriels eyes were wide. _

_'Whadda ya mean-!' He started, but Sophia growled. 'I mean, you fairy brained idiot, that the baby's coming! So angel up and zap me to a damn hospital already!'_

_Gabriel groaned, then snapped his fingers- they vanished._

_Gabriel was sat outside the room, staring at the floor. But just then, the nurse poked her head out and grinned at him._

_'Are you the father?' She asked Gabriel. He nodded. 'Yup. That's me.' The nurse smiled again. 'You can come in now.' _

_Gabriels first words to Sophia were._

_'Please say it's a boy!'_

_She smirked. 'Wrong as always.' Gabriel laughed. 'Oh never mind-' he winked. 'There's always next time.' Sophia scoffed. 'Another? Dream on!'_

_Gabriel chuckled, then nodded at the bundle in her arms. 'So do I get a look?' Sophia raised an eyebrow, shifting her position on the bed. 'You'll drop her!' Gabriel pouted. 'My own daughter? Charming!'_

_Sophia chuckled, then nodded. Gabriel took her, then looked down. The little girl had a shock of white blonde hair, and when she opened her eyes for a second, he saw she had her mothers eyes- deep and sapphire._

_He grinned. 'She's cute- like a white chocolate drop.'_

_Sophia sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Trust you to start thinking about chocolate!' Gabriel snorted, prodding her cheek. 'Snowball?'_

_Once again. Sophia sighed. 'No chocolate names. Or stupid names ok? I know you.'_

_Gabriel pouted- talk about taking the fun outta life!_

_'Hmm... what about a name corresponding to her hair then? Happy?' He asked her, sitting down next to her. Sophia raised an eyebrow. 'You're thinking now- don't hurt yourself!'_

_Gabriel snorted, then whispered to the kid. 'Oh, you'll have to get used to her. I'm still trying to.'_

_Sophia tutted, then asked, taking her back. 'What names mean white or something?'_

_Gabriel thought now._

_'Ermm... Alva, Bianca, Candida... erm... Arianna-'_

_'Hey- that was a nice one.'_

_Gabe frowned. 'Arianna?' Sophia nodded. 'Yeah. That's cute- it suits her.' Gabriel chuckled. 'Arianna it is then.'_

_The next morning, they took Arianna home for the first time._

* * *

Gabriel sighed, then went over to Arianna who had finished her pancakes and picked her up onto his shoulders. 'Want some chocolate?' He asked her, ignoring the boys for a moment. She grinned and pulled his hair.

Yes please Daddy.'

A second later, and chocolate bits were falling into his hair. He rolled his eyes, but then sat back down, Arianna still perched on his shoulders.

'Well... this SOB needs to have her lovely jubbly Grace ripped out...' he smirked. 'It's what I did to Soph here.'

Sophia scowled. 'And it fudging hurt!'

Gabriel shrugged. 'Look at the bright side- ya had me after.'

_'How relieving (!)'_

Dean frowned.

'So... you want us to help lure this New Azrael into a trap, then you rip her Grace out-? Sounds infallible (!)'

Gabriel sighed. 'Well, I'll be the one luring her in.'

Sam nodded, understanding, but not saying it aloud- Sophia would freak.

But she frowned. 'Why you?' Gabriel shrugged. 'Because I'm the best looking here.'

Dean snorted. 'Dream on Pixie Brain.' Gabriel grinned. 'Pixie? You're just jealous.' Dean scoffed. 'Jealous? Of what!'

The smirk continued, then he abruptly stopped as Arianna smacked his cheek, going. 'Bad daddy! No sweets for a week!'

Gabriel pouted, looking up at the little girl who was still pulling his hair and dropping chocolate pieces into it.

'Please no!' He half laughed.

Sophia chuckled, shaking her head.

He was a bigger child than Arianna most of the time. Always playing with her... _"Trickster in training" _he'd said proudly, much to Sophias horror and amusement.

* * *

When Dean announced that he left something in the Impala, then walked out. Gabriel frowned after him, then gave Sophia Arianna, walking after him.

Sophia sighed, letting Arianna down so that she could run out and play in the garden.

Sam chuckled. 'A little angel girl... something I never thought to see.' Sophia laughed now, but it was tinged with sadness. Sam frowned. 'Whats up?'

Sophia sighed again, then turned to him. She liked Sam- he listened more.

'I'm scared ok?' She just said, sapphire eyes wide.

Sams frown deepened.

'Scared of what?'

Sophia looked down at the floor, then said.

'I'm scared I'll wake up one morning and he's gone...'

Sam sighed now, then shifted over and put an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. 'Hey-' he smiled, making her look up. 'For some reason, I don't think he'd ever do that to you.'

Sophia listened in silence, then Sam added. 'An idiot could see it- he really does love you and Arry.'

Now she smiled. 'Thanks Sam.' He smiled a little too. 'I'm glad he found someone as nice as you...' he chuckled. 'Even if you are the angel of Death.'

Sophia laughed, then frowned-

The sounds of Ariannas laughing on the trampoline had vanished.

'Arry-?' Sophia said, eyes wide. She'd seen her just seconds ago- mid bounce... she'd vanished in a split second.

_'Arianna!'_

Gabriel was back in a blink, then, eyes widening, realized and vanished again outside. But he knew it there and then-

Arianna was gone... someone, or something, had took her.

* * *

_Gabriel woke up a few days after Ariannas birth from the crying... in the middle of the night._

_He so wished he could snap his fingers and she'd be fine... but Sophia had forbidden it, and he didn't exactly wanna get on her bad side while she was still a little grouchy. _

_So, he poofed into little Ariannas room and picked her up, bleary eyed._

_'Oi.' He muttered sleepily. 'Some of us are trying to sleep here.'_

_Arianna stopped crying, staring up at her daddy with big dark blue eyes._

_Gabriel grinned. 'That's better!' then put her back into the cot._

_But, just as he closed the door, she started again. With a groan, he went back in... she was silent, staring at him again with eyes that were too focused for a three day old._

_Shaking his head, he walked back out._

_But stopped dead- she'd started up again._

_So, with a sigh, he walked back in and picked her up, an eyebrow raised. _

_'Are you playing tricks on me already young lady?'_

_To Gabriel, it looked like she was smirking._

_

* * *

_

**Oh noes! Somethings angelnapped Arry-? Ooh, daddys not gonna be too happy about this! Next up soon! X Nic**


	22. Mirror Image

_When Arianna was 8 months old, Gabriel pulled up a chair to her highchair, put his hands on the tray and said._

_'Say Dada.' He asked with a grin. _

_Arianna stared, then scowled, and she made a sound that was just like No. Gabriel pouted, folding his arms sulkily. He and Sophia had a bet on- whoever could get Arianna to say her first word wins._

_'Please?' Gabriel begged, picking up the spoon and prodding her yogurt. 'For me?' _

_Arianna started giggling, but no words came out._

_Then Sophia came in and walked over to Arianna, picking her up out the chair and smirking at Gabriel at his failed attempt... again._

_As Sophia adjusted Arianna, she peered over her mothers shoulder and, quite deliberately, said. 'Mama.'_

_They both froze for a start, but Gabriel stared at his daughters "smirk" Sophia started laughing, the held her up. 'You said Mama!' _

_Arianna giggled again, then buried her face into her mommys shoulder._

_Gabriel shook his head at the pair._

_Typical (!) She was definitely his daughter._

_

* * *

_

There were tears in Sophias eyes now- Arianna was only five... and she'd been dragged into this age old curse... Azrael.

'Hey-' Gabriel said, pulling Sophia into his arms. 'It'll all be ok- we'll get her back ok? I'll kick that dicks ass myself, I assure ya babe.'

She shook her head. 'No, wait- you can follow the path of whoever took her.' Gabriel nodded, putting a hand on her cheek and saying softly. 'But you're not coming.'

Sophia blinked in shock, then scowled in rage.

Gabriel sighed, then snapped his fingers. The brothers saw her eyes close and Gabriel catch her before she hit the ground. He put her on the sofa, then turned to the boys, sighed and said.

'I can't rope her into this... not again... I can't lose her...'

Sam nodded, then asked quietly. 'Do you want me to stay while you and Dean gank Azzy and get Arianna back?'

Gabriel was startled for a moment at that offer, then he nodded. 'Cheers Sammy.' Sam nodded and turned to his brother.

But the last thing... the very last thing they were expecting was an explosion to sound from outside.

They all looked at each other, then ran outside, leaving Sophia asleep on the sofa.

But they were astounded by what met their eyes...

It was a young woman with long white blonde hair, collapsed on the floor, and in her arms...

'Arry!' Gabriel almost yelled, running over and pulling her from the womans arms. Dean bent down and took the womans pulse; she was alive, now at least.

Arianna opened her eyes blearily, then grinned at her daddy. 'Hello.' she laughed. Gabriel hugged her. 'Jeez kiddo- don't do that again!' Ariannas sapphire eyes were wide. 'This red hair girl took me daddy.'

Gabriel glanced down at the fallen girl- Arianna wasn't referring to her. So...

'Who's this?' He asked his five year old daughter. Arianna shrugged, then said with a laugh. 'She's fun! She got me from that meany fire girl.'

Dean looked down now. The girl was very pretty, with her hair that was very nearly the same shade as Ariannas splayed out on the frostbitten ground, blending in with the ice and snow covering. Her eyes were closed, but Gabriel could feel it...

The girl was an angel.

Dean bent down and picked the young woman up, then followed Gabriel and his brother back into the house.

He put her down on the other sofa, then Gabriel went over to Sophia and prodded her awake. Sophia groaned, her eyes sleepy, but they soon perked up when she saw Arianna.

'Arry!' She said, taking her from Gabriel, hugging her tightly, tears in her eyes. Arianna frowned. 'Why are you crying mommy?' Sophia chuckled. 'Because mommy's so happy.'

Arianna frowned. 'You cry when you're happy too-?'

Sam rolled his eyes- she was so young and innocent.

Then the young white blonde headed girl groaned and opened her eyes, revealing them to be a deep dark sapphire... just like Sophias.

'What-?' She mumbled, sitting up. 'Where am I-?'

Gabriel blinked at her, then scowled a little- sure, she'd bought back Arianna... but it was probably all just a trick. 'Who are you?' He asked suspiciously. She frowned, then looked around, focusing on Dean in the end, in which she said, incredulously. 'Dean-?'

Dean blinked in surprise- did he know this girl-?

But then she looked at Sam and smirked. 'Hello Sammy.' Sam frowned too. Gabriel was losing his patience, folding his arms and causing the girl to fly and hit the wall behind the sofa, pinning her there. He very nearly stormed up to her, eyes dark. Anyone who messed with his family had no chance of living to tell the tale.

She gasped. 'Oww! That hurt you dick!'

Gabriel scowled. 'Who are you, and do feel free to hurry up.'

The girl gasped out. 'I bought Arry back! Jeez!' Gabriels eyes narrowed.

_'Hey!'_

Sophia walked up to Gabriel and poked his chest. 'This is how you treat people who save our child?' She pushed him to one side. 'We will be having words later.' She told him warningly. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, and if it was any normal situation, he had the perfect reply for that.

Sophia turned back to the girl now she'd been released and said. 'Thank you.' The girl nodded, then glanced at Gabriel. 'Gabriel and Sophia yeah?'

Gabriel looked at her again- this chick was abit too... well informed. She knew the Winchesters, now this-?

'Who are you?' He asked again, more curious than anything. The woman, who looked in her twenties sighed. 'You wouldn't believe me...'

Then, right before them, she vanished.

The four just stared at the spot where she'd vanished.

Something was going on...

And this girl was involved...

* * *

**Ooh, so who is this mysterious girl? I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of her just yet. Next up soon! Maybe later actually. Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	23. To The Past, To The Future

The young woman watched through the window at the family reunion, watching the parents more than anything- they intrigued her, never seeing them before.

Then she felt it, a change in the air. She looked in again, and saw the angel glaring at her, then felt herself getting slammed down onto the grass outside.

'Jeez Gabe! Leave me alone!' She yelled, kicking him in the stomach and sent him crashing back, but before she could vanish, he was back and pinned to the ground as he growled.

'Who the hell are you?'

The girl snarled, then pushed him off again. 'If you got of me ya dick, I might tell you!'

Gabriel stared into the girls eyes then got up, folding his arms. 'Spill now.' The girl sighed. 'Think It'd be better with everyone in the room...'

Again he stared, then nodded, permitting her to go in.

She sat down on the sofa, then sighed. 'I'm from the future.' Gabriel frowned. 'What? And why, well, what do you want with us?'

She sighed, then said, looking into Gabriels eyes. 'My name is Arianna Blackburn.'

Everyone was silent in shock, then they looked between the five year old version and the... adult version of about 20.

'Arianna-?' Sophia almost gasped, then got up, walking over. She put a hand either side of the young womans face and frowned.

'Arry... is that really you-?'

She smiled. 'Hey mom.' then hugged her tightly. Gabriel stared- it was his daughter... from the future-? But-?

Why was she here?

'If you are Arianna... then why are you here?' He asked defiantly. Arianna sighed, then turned her gaze upon him. 'You really want to know?' She asked, and Gabriel scowled. 'Obviously.'

Arianna growled at her father, then hissed. 'Because you're both dead!'

Once again, they froze, and Sophia, who was still in front of Arianna just said. 'We're dead-?'

Arianna nodded wearily. 'I didn't know you at all... from when I was five...' he eyes cast upon her younger version. Gabriel spoke now. 'And how did we die?'

She sighed. 'It all started a few days before New Year- I got kidnapped by Azrael...' she looked at Gabriel. 'It was a trap, and Azrael killed you.'

Sophias eyes were wide. Then Arianna looked at her.

'You, Sam and Dean went after her after Gabe died... and she got you too.' She sighed. 'Sam and Dean got me out... they took care of me, raised me as a daughter.'

Dean blinked in surprise- they did-?

Sophia hugged her daughter, tears in her eyes. 'I'm so sorry...' Arianna chuckled. 'Hey- it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyones.' The she nodded at Sam and Dean. 'When I was nearly 20 a few years back, we got another lead on Azrael, and we went after her.' She rolled her eyes. 'Dean here thought he'd be the big hero and went in too early. Guess what? You're dead dick!'

Dean scowled. 'Thanks very much (!)'

Arianna smirked, then looked at Sam. 'Me and Sam got out... then we thought of this- going back...'

Sophia understood. 'Stopping it all from happening?'

She nodded. 'Correct. But I've already done it.'

Gabriel realized she'd arrived _just _as he and Dean were leaving... It was all true...

Dean smirked. 'Did I teach you how to shoot?' Arianna turned to him, then smirked. 'Yeah-' she got up. 'I'll show you.' Dean looked at the others and shrugged, following her out. Sam chuckled, then followed.

* * *

'Come on then.' Dean smirked, giving her a pistol. Sam watched with an eyebrow raised and smile upon his mouth. Arianna smirked, then raised it, barely looking... it went of and hit the middle of the target they'd drawn on the tree. Dean gaped, walking up to it and staring.

'Man I taught you well.' He said, eyes wide. Arianna laughed and threw him the gun back. 'Oh yes you did.' She smirked as she walked past, her long white blonde hair fanning out behind her.

Dean was just frozen on the spot, staring at the hole in the tree- the chick was good...

* * *

Sophia had little Arianna on her lap- she was fast asleep, nestled into her chest. 'Gabriel...' she said, looking up, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

He sighed, then walked over, putting his arms around the pair. 'Hey- I won't be making the same mistake twice...' Sophia sighed, putting her head on his arm. 'We _died _Gabe...' He sighed too. 'I know... but...'

Sophia shook her head. 'We died... then our daughters bought up as a hunter? 'm very happy that Sam and Dean took her in and looked after her so well... but... we should have protected her better...'

Gabriel nodded, running a hand through Ariannas hair. 'I know...' he said quietly. 'This is a kind of wake up call anyway...'

_'Good. Because we have things to plan.'_

They both looked up to see Arianna stood there, arms folded. Gabriel sighed. 'Like what? Killing this Azrael for good I'm hoping.'

Arianna chuckled. 'Duh (!) Yeah, but we can't rush in.' She raised an eyebrow. 'You both know what happened.'

Sophia shook her head. 'What do we do? We don't even know who this Azrael is!'

Arianna nodded. 'She'll be here soon.'

Gabriels head snapped up. 'What did you just say-?' Arianna sighed. 'She sees the past and future too... she's after me. Trying to stop me before I told you all this.' then she looked at Sophia and added sadly. 'Anything you want to add? Like mojo perhaps?'

Sophias eyes were wide. 'How do you-?'

Arianna sighed again. 'I've been here a good while- who led Sam and Dean to Arianna in the woods? Me. Though they didn't know what they were hearing.'

Gabriel was still looking at Sophia with a frown upon his face. 'What does she mean about powers?' Sophia groaned, and the TV suddenly switched on as she said. 'They're coming back... little by little.'

Gabriel groaned, then frowned. 'Why didn't you tell me?' Sophia sighed. 'I thought it would go away... by it didn't. It's like I'm Azrael again with these powers.' He shook his head. 'But you could have still told me...' Sophia groaned. 'Look! It's my powers! My choice!' Gabriel was silent for a moment, then said quietly. 'That sounded just like Azrael.'

Sophias eyes flashed, and she stood up with little Arianna, shocking Gabriel a little when she vanished and heard the bedroom door upstairs slam shut.

Arianna sighed, sitting down opposite her father.

This was going to be a long one...

And they didn't even kno w the other bits yet...

* * *

**Oh wow! So it was Arianna from the future! And Gabe and Sophia died going after Azrael, then little Arianna was bought up by the boys as a hunter and now shes back to stop it all from happening again-? Good luck girl! Next up soon, reviews much loved! X Nic**


	24. Through It All

Sophia was sat on the bed, having just put little Arianna to bed. She sighed, staring at the ceiling. Then she heard a knock upon the bedroom door.

'What?' She just said, not looking at it. It opened, and Gabriel walked in. Sophia groaned. 'Get lost!' She growled. Gabriel stopped in from of the bed, frowning. 'What's gotten into you?' Sophia shrugged. 'You did call me Azrael...'

Gabriel shook his head, frowning. 'No, thats not it... you're-' he realized. 'You're attuned to Azzy! Her emotions... maybe...'

Sophia scowled. 'What the hell-?' Gabriel rolled his eyes, then sat on the bed, pulling her to him. She tried to pull away, but he held tight. 'Oh no you don't.' He said, then sighed.

'We'll get through all this... together eh?'

Sophia met his eyes and felt her anger drain away. She sighed and hugging him back. 'I'm sorry...' she sighed. Gabriel chuckled. 'Hey- it's ok. I'm used to it.' Sophia sighed. 'Cheeky.' then kissed him for a moment. Gabriel chuckled. 'Love ya too.'

* * *

Arianna was sat downstairs, staring at the floor.

_'So. Future Arianna?'_

She looked up to see the man she recognized to be Dean. Arianna chuckled. 'Man is it weird seeing you without grey hair.'

Dean nearly choked. 'Grey-? Am I still hot?'

Arianna looked thoughtful. 'Honestly? No.' Dean scowled. 'You're lying!' She laughed. 'Hey- Sam's rather cute when you're both older.' Dean raised an eyebrow, then grinned. 'Who's hotter now?' Arianna shrugged.

'Wouldn't you like to know.'

Dean grinned at her as she walked away, then vanished. Who would have thought Gabriels daughter could be so hot-?

* * *

The next morning, little Arianna went downstairs and frowned at the woman on the sofa. She walked over and prodded her nose, giggling. The woman opened an eye, then smiled. 'Hello Arry.'

Little Arianna grinned. 'I like your hair!' Arianna laughed, sitting up and yawning. The cocked her head and asked. 'Would you like some white chocolate sandwich?' Little Ariannas eyes grew wide in excitement. 'Thats my favorite!'

Arianna chuckled, getting up. Oh I know.'

* * *

When Sophia woke up, she heard a light clinking coming from downstairs, and the smell of toast wafting from under the door. She glanced over at Gabriel, but he was still fast asleep. So, with a sigh, she got up and padded downstairs to find little Arianna sat at the table, eating a sandwich.

Then she saw the older version walking around, buttering a piece of toast. She turned and smiled, offering her mother the plate, which she took. The she frowned at the short shorts and vest she had on- yes, she was her fathers daughter completely.

Arianna sat down next to her younger version, then she cut up the sandwich on the little ones plate. Sophia sat down now, then said. 'Thank you.'

Arianna smiled. 'Hey- I'm happy to meet my family!' She chuckled. 'And myself when I was younger.' she grinned again. 'Besides, Dean's much hotter here than in the future.'

Sophia raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? He grey?' Arianna laughed. 'Yeah.' They both started laughing, then Dean himself walked in with Sam.

* * *

The hilarity grew so much that Gabriel appeared at the table, eyes half open and going. 'Can't an angel get any sleep around here?' Arianna grinned. 'Shut it daddy.' Gabriel smiled sarcastically, then looked at the younger version and sighed. 'Hey Arry, give ya daddy hug.' Little Arianna grinned, but shook her head. 'Noo. You look stupid when you wake up.'

Arianna snorted. 'I do actually remember saying that to Sam the other day.'

The sarcastic smiles were back.

* * *

Later on, Arianna got to business.

'Right-' she said to the others who were sat on the sofa as she stood. 'About Azrael. There are some things you should know...' Gabriel nodded. 'Yes?'

Arianna sighed. 'One, she has all the powers of an archangel. But she has one freaking temper- she killed about nine angels in one blast last time I went after her.'

Gabriel frowned. 'How do we find her?' She met his eyes. 'You can't.' He shook his head. 'How did you find her then?' Arianna sighed.

'She just... appears. Trust me- there are signs pointing towards her coming.'

But Arianna had tears in her eyes that made Sophia suspect this Azrael had done more to hurt her than they knew off...

'What did she do?' She asked her daughter quietly. Arianna shook her head, chuckling. 'Nothing else. It doesn't matter...' but Sophia saw her expression.

Azrael had done something else... something very, very bad to her...

She still had secrets.

She sighed, then continued. 'Azzy can only be killed, literally, by "the divine"'

Dean frowned. 'What does that mean?' Arianna chuckled. 'By an angel you dimwit. AKA me or Gabriel-' then she looked at Sophia. 'I'm in the dark about Sophia. Her powers returning... she might be one too.' she looked back at her father.

'That's why you died. You were the only one who could kill the bitch. Well... I could, but I was five-' she looked at her younger version. She sighed, standing up and walking out.

Sophia frowned, then went after her.

* * *

_'Hey! Wait up!'_

Arianna turned, walking along the beach, staring at the rising sun over the clear blue ocean. It was Sophia... her mother...

She sighed, then smiled a little. 'Hey mom.' Sophia chuckled, then stopped before her, frowning.

'What happened Arry?' She asked with a frown. Arianna sighed, then said. 'Azrael killed someone else I cared for ok? That was the last straw and made me come back here.'

Sophia frowned. 'A boyfriend?' Arianna laughed now. 'No! It's just... ' she sighed. 'I can't tell you... not yet anyway.'

Sophia nodded, then sighed, putting an arm around her daughters shoulder. 'Hey- I can deal with two Arrys... for now anyway.'

Arianna laughed, then hugged her.

'Thank you.

Then, Ariannas head snapped up as the wind suddenly picked up, and she realized.

'She's coming...'

* * *

**Ooh, so Azrael killed someone else? But who? Hmm... guess we'll be finding out soon! And we will be meeting Azzy next chapter... should be interesting for sure! Next up soon!:D X Nic**


	25. Angels Cry When Stars Collide

Arianna and Sophia ran back to the house, Arianna looking over her shoulder as the wind continued to pick up.

'She's here!' Arianna yelled as they crashed through the front door, making Gabriel get to his feet, eyes narrowed. 'Where is she?' He snarled, then started forwards. Sophia groaned, then put a hand on his chest and said quietly.

'Please don't just rush in... you know what'll happen.'

_'Yeah Gabe, I'd listen to her if I were you.'_

They all looked towards the door, and Dean scowled. 'Aren't you supposed to be a chick-?'

But Ariannas eyes widened in horror, then she yelled.

_'You bitch!'_

The went for her, but Dean put his arms around her waist, holding her back as she yelled again. 'You bitch!'

Sam said now, his eyes narrowed at the young man. 'Azrael?' The man nodded, then grinned. 'Yep.'

Gabriel stared- the man looked about seventeen really, slightly longish honey blonde hair with a bronze tint to it, and gorgeous dark blue eyes.

'Well Soph, I don't think I'll be cheating on you with him.' He smirked, then folded his arms. 'Start talking dick.' Azrael cocked his head, then looked at Arianna. 'Miss me sweetheart?'

Arianna had tears in her eyes now, shaking her head and trying to get out of Deans grip, but it was iron tight. She just said quietly. 'Why.' Azrael chuckled. 'Convenient, that's all.'

Gabriel was reaching for the blade in his back pocket now- killed by the Divine eh? How'd he like it shoved up his ass first. But Azrael turned his gaze on him now, then said quietly. 'Stupid move Gabe-' then he dropped the blade as it grew red hot.

'What the hell do you want-!' Arianna yelled, loss and hate coursing through her. Azrael chuckled, then looked at Sophia. 'My true body would be nice. Your powers coming back yet?'

Sophia didn't answer, glaring at the man- woman, whoever it was, and Azrael chuckled, then looked at Arianna. 'Oh by the way- I got precious little Sammy on the way here-' he raised a hand, then clenched it shut. 'It's kinda weird how hearts feel all spongy in your hand when you've gone through God knows what to rip it out.'

Arianna glanced at Sam, then Azrael continued. 'But _you _Arry, are a pain in my ass!' Arianna smirked now. 'I take after my father thanks-' then lunged for her, making Dean let her go as he didn't expect it. Azrael vanished, then Arianna felt a hand slam her against the wall by her neck, and a low voice in her ear.

_'Tristian can hear every single word... and he's screaming, I assure you. Like when I killed your parents.'_

Arianna shook her head, then kicked her away, yelling. 'You ruined my life you cow!' Azrael smirked. 'Moo.'

The others knew they were missing something. And something big- Azrael was a woman right...

So why was she in this guys body? And why was Arianna reacting so badly to it-?

It was like she knew the guy...

Azrael chuckled, then said. 'See you around Arry...' then he looked at Sophia and smirked. 'And very soon Sophia-' he vanished.

Everyone was shocked when Arianna started sobbing, and Dean put his arms around her, mystified. What the hell had happened to this girl-?

* * *

Later on, Arianna was sat alone in the living room when Dean came in, sitting down next to her and held up a plate. 'White chocolate sandwich?' Arianna chuckled, then took the plate saying quietly. 'Thanks.'

Dean sighed now, then said quietly too. 'Who was the guy?' Arianna flinched, then said quickly. 'No idea.' Dean chuckled, then said.

'Come on. I saw your reaction- everyone did...'

Arianna sighed, then said seriously. 'If I tell you... you can't _can't _tell Gabriel or Sophia. Timelines. They can't know until it's all over ok? I mean-'

'I promise.'

Arianna sighed, then lent forwards and whispered something in his ear. Deans eyes widened, and he said. 'Wha-? Like, seriously-?'

She nodded, then said quietly. 'You can tell Sam, but make him-'

_'I'll make him promise.'_

Arianna sighed, then put the plate down, tears welling up. 'I hate this life Dean... all I wanted was my parents... and I- I just can't-' Dean sighed too, then pulled her into his arms, her head on his chest. 'Arry... I don't know if I told you this in the future, but you're beautiful.' Arianna was silent for a moment, then said with a small laugh. 'You always tried hitting on me old man.'

Dean scoffed. 'Who you calling old-!' Arianna chuckled, then admitted. 'You're alot hotter fifteen years younger.' Dean raised an eyebrow, then grinned. 'You think I'm hot?' Arianna rolled her eyes, smiling. 'No!' Dean chuckled, then pulled her forwards, kissing her.

Sophia watched with a raised eyebrow through the crack in the door as her older daughter put her arms around Deans neck, kissing him back.

_Gabe would flip if he saw this. _She thought with a sigh, then turned away, heading back upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

Gabriel was outside now, hitting the rubbish into the bin, not bothering to simply make it vanish. But as he finally got it in, he frowned at something, then ripped the bag open a little more. Then he pulled it out and stared at it, then his eyes widened as he realize what it was.

And what it said.

He looked up at the house, then went inside.

* * *

Sophia was just putting little Arianna to bed, tucking her in when Gabriel leaned in the doorway, watching. She smiled now, then said. 'Hi.' But Gabriel didn't say anything, feeling pissed off.

She frowned now, then pushed him out as she closed the door behind her, then faced her renegade angel, going. 'What's wrong Gabe?' He chuckled darkly now, then said. 'When were you gonna tell me?' Sophias frown deepened. 'Excuse me-?' Gabriel scoffed, then held up the thing Sophia had dreaded he'd find.

She sighed, then walked into the bedroom and sat down, staring at the floor as Gabriel stood over her, arms folded. Sophia nodded now, then said. 'It's... yes.'

Gabriel sighed, then sat down next to her, eyes sombre. 'Were you going to tell me?' Sophia groaned. 'Of course I was! It's just...' she looked sad. 'The whole Future Arianna thing... I couldn't...' He sighed again now, then said quietly. 'You know I love you yeah? Like a great big candybar.' Sophia chuckled, then let him kiss her for a moment, then he said. 'We're gonna have this kid yeah?

Sophia smiled, then said quietly. 'That sounds great.' then put her arms around him and closed her eyes against his shoulder. Gabriel sighed internally now- another kid-? That sounded...

Fun!

* * *

**So! Finally an update lmao! I got swallowed up by writing soulless Sammy... hehe... well, erhmm, back to business! So-! Who's this guy Azzy is in? Arianna and Dean, n'aww. and! The final Gabe kid! Last of the original six! I'm sure the next'll be up sooner this time(: reviews loved! X Nic**


	26. Behind Closed Doors

Sophia woke up now, warm in Gabriels arms, his eyes closed. She sighed now, then readjusted herself, pulling the pillow from under his head and had it for herself, closing her eyes.

Gabriel opened an eye now, then stole the pillow back, making Sophia look at him and scowl. 'Oi!' She said, pulling it back. Gabriel chuckled, then put his arm around her and said, raising an eyebrow. 'Really gonna fight me for it?'

Sophia rolled her eyes, then turned over, facing the other way.

_'Oh Miss Grumpy? Turn that frown upside down.'_

Sophia sighed internally, then said. 'Nope.'

Gabriel grinned mischievously, then said. 'Pretty please?' Sophia turned now, smiling. 'I hate you.' Gabriel chuckled, then kissed her for a moment and said. 'I say it's a boy this time.'

Sophia groaned.

_'Great (!)'_

_

* * *

_

When Sam came downstairs from his night in the spare room, he couldn't find Dean anywhere- no doubt he'd annoyed the crap out of Gabriel and been changed into a piece of furniture or something.

'Where's Dean?' He asked Sophia when she came down with an empty glass, her dressing gown wrapped around her. She sighed in defeat. 'Try the attic bedroom.'

Sam frowned; why did she look so resigned about-? Then he realized with a groan. 'He's not-?' Sophia nodded with another sigh, switching the washing machine on.

'Oh yes he did.'

Sam sighed, then sat down on the kitchen chair, staring at her, then asked quietly. 'What's it like... having a family like this?' Sophia chuckled. 'Actually pretty normal. You'd be surprised.' Sam chuckled, then crossed his ankles, going. 'Try me.'

_'You better not be chatting up my girl there Samantha.'_

Gabriel came in now, then raised an eyebrow at Sam, then went over to Sophia and kissed her for a moment, making Sams own eyebrow raise, then Sophia said over his shoulder.

'Sorry, he gets jealous.'

Gabriel rolled his eyes, then let her go and turned away to the fridge, opening it and pulling a chocolate yogurt out, then frowned as he licked the lid. 'Say- where's my daughter? Or daughters?'

Sophia sighed, then kissed his cheek, going. 'They're in bed.'

Sam snorted internally- yeah, and so was Dean.

* * *

Arianna woke up now, turning over with a yawn, feeling arms around her and closed her eyes for a moment. If she had known she was going to sleep with Dean when she was in the future, she would have flipped and gone. _'Ewww! No way!' _But this was a different one to the Dean she knew. This one she could actually love.

She felt a hand creping around her waist now, then said with a sigh. 'Dean... I'll bite your hand if you keep tickling me like that.'

'Try it sweetie.'

Arianna raised an eyebrow, then turned over to see his tousled head and tired eyes. 'Dean Winchester... Did you just threaten to shoot me or something?' She asked in mock horror. Dean chuckled, then said quietly. 'That guy Azrael was using...' Arianna nodded. 'My brother, Tristian, yeah.'

Dean groaned, then pulled her closer. 'What happened?' Arianna raised an eyebrow, and he hastily added. 'I won't tell mommy and daddy.'

Arianna sighed, then said quietly. 'It was the reason I came back. My brother... I couldn't let the last member of my family die. He was only seventeen when Azrael killed him.' she had tears in her eyes now, and Dean tightened his arms and said softly. 'What's Tristian like?' Arianna chuckled.

'He's so much like his father. He made me laugh so much. He turned Sams hair pink one time, then left it like that.'

Dean chuckled, then brushed the hair from her eyes, going. 'Do- Did I like him?'

_'Oh man... you two got on like a house on fire.'_

She sighed now, then said. 'When it was just me and Sam left, we came up with the plan of me coming back here. Just before I was gonna leave, we knew things were going to change- but Tristian... I couldn't let him die.'

Dean frowned. 'When was he born?' Arianna sighed. 'Sophia's pregnant now. I can tell.' Deans eyes widened. 'Does she know?' She sighed again. 'No idea. But neither Sophia or Gabriel can know who the guy Azzy is in is their unborn son, ok? It would throw the timeline of balance.'

Dean nodded, then sighed. 'What do you think's gonna happen? Can we beat Azrael?'

Arianna put her head into his chest now, then said quietly.

_'I genuinely don't know.'_

Dean stared at her for a moment, then asked. 'Do you know where she is next?' Arianna nodded, then said quietly. 'And I'm gonna get her before she gets us.' Dean groaned now, then said. 'You're not trying to be a martyr are you? Because that never ends well.'

Arianna chuckled, then let him pull her ontop and kiss her neck and she said quietly.

_'It all ends, one way or another, tomorrow.'_

_

* * *

_

When Arianna and Dean came down, both Sophia and Sam were shocked and surprised when Gabriel didn't ask questions, like. "what the hell were you two doing up there?" in which he knew the answer.

Dean just said at the angel as he finished his eighth chocolate yogurt. 'What's new?'

Gabriel glanced at Sophia, then smirked before she could protest. 'Chubs here-'

_'Gabriel-!'_

'Is pregnant.'

Arianna and Dean faked surprised looks and Sam said, genuinely in the dark.. for now. 'Wow. Err... congrats-?' Sophia sighed, then chuckled. 'Thanks.'

Dean grimaced now. 'Urgh... can't believe you sleep with this... thing.'

Sophia smirked now.

_'Guess I have a thing for older men (!)'_

_

* * *

_

**So! Tristian, the guy Azzy is in, is Ariannas brother! And the new one too in this time. Only a few chapters left now! up soon! X Nic**


	27. Calm Before The Storm

Arianna was watching her younger version run around the living room, laughing as she did so. It was all... well, a new experience alright. Sam had warned her about the things she could do in the past, and couldn't. But, if she succeeded, that future would vanish.

It had to...

She got up and joined her mother in the kitchen now, then chuckled. 'Another kid eh?' Sophia frowned now, then asked her. 'Was this kid in the future-?'

Sophia shook her head, and with a heavy heart, she said. 'No, the child died when you did...' Sophia flinched now, then continued washing up.

Arianna sighed, then went over to Dean and sat next to him, going quietly. 'Did you tell Sam?' Dean nodded. 'Mmmhmm.' Arianna nodded, then sighed. 'I can't let Gabe and Soph come... they'll die if they do. It happened before, it'll happen again.'

Dean sighed, then said. 'You can zap me and Sam with you can't ya?' Arianna nodded, then said quietly. 'We'll leave at three tomorrow? I'm not putting my family in danger.'

Now Dean didn't answer...

How could this be Gabriels daughter-? She was hardly anything like him...

* * *

Later that day, Arianna snuck outside to find a cherry tree. When she found one, she raised a hand a hand and a branch snapped away, falling at her feet. Then she spoke and the branch groaned as it was turned into a spear, which she then burned sigils into the side- now it was the only weapon they had against Azrael.

She returned at the house, exhausted from the amount of energy it had took to make the spear.

Dean took it from her as she collapsed onto the sofa, eyes closing and a hand on her forehead. 'There- that's what can kill Azzy; cherry tree spear with her sigils on.' Dean stared at her now, then asked. 'Are you ok?' Arianna nodded, eyes still closed.

Dean sighed now, the put the spear down and sat beside her, putting Ariannas head on his lap. 'You sure?' he asked, raising a hand to her face to brush the white blonde strands away from her eyes.

Arianna chuckled. 'Wow. You like this... never ever seen it before. You were always banging on about your one night stands or whatever.' Dean chuckled, then lent down and kissed her for a moment.

_'Now that's something I don't ever wanna see again.'_

Dean looked up to see Sophia now, stood in the doorway with her arms folded and eyebrow raised. She sighed. 'I'm fine with it, just don't let Gabriel find out- he'll have your head Dean. You'd be surprised at how protective of Arry he is- ours now and future.'

Arianna raised an eyebrow. 'He's a pixie with wings.' Sophia chuckled. 'A very powerful pixie remember? He'd throw such a tantrum if he knew-'

_'Knew what?'_

The trio jumped as Gabriel appeared in the room, then scowled, then finally glared at Dean. 'You have thirty seconds to get downstairs before something very not peachy happens to you.'

Arianna rolled her eyes as Dean got up and said defiantly. 'Overprotective dick.'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'Oh really-?' he raised a hand and snapped his fingers, making Dean vanish, Arianna got up now, then stormed over to him and glared. 'What the hell-! Why did you do that-!' Gabriel shrugged. 'Bored. Since we're waiting for an opening to gank Azzy.'

Sophia saw her daughters expression, then frowned- she wasn't telling them something...

Arianna now said. 'Get downstairs, have Twix and shut up for a bit yeah? Don't make me put a zip on your mouth; because I will.' Gabriel scowled, but left- it was his own daughter, she probably meant it.

Sophia grabbed Ariannas arm as she went to go downstairs, then frowned. 'What are you not saying?' Arianna shook her head. 'I wish I could tell you, but I can't...' Sophia looked into her daughters eyes, then knew she was telling the truth. She sighed and sat down now, rubbing her stomach- she felt a little nauseous today.

Oh the joy of being knocked up by a freaking archangel (!)

Sophia sighed now, then put her arms around her daughter as she sat down next to her. Arianna closed her eyes against her shoulder.

This was worth coming back for.

'Azrael is meeting us tomorrow.' she now said quietly. Sophia froze, then met her eyes as she continued. 'You and Gabriel can't come. Ok? You both die if you do...' Sophia frowned. 'But-?'

'No! You want the baby to die too? Because it will. It happened before...'

Sophia shook her head, then said quietly. 'You're saying goodbye-?' Arianna chuckled, then saw her mothers serious expression. Arianna sighed now, then said even more quiet. 'The future will change- I won't exist anymore.'

Sophia shook her head. 'But you're here. You won't vanish!' Arianna sighed, then hugged her tighter. 'I'm so glad I came. Dad's mad, Dean's cute- Sam's hair isn't pink, and I've got the best mom ever.'

Sophia had tears in her eyes now. 'So this is-?' Arianna nodded. 'The last time you'll see me.' Sophia felt her heart contract now- she knew Arianna wasn't dead. Her daughter was currently putting glitter all over Sam, trying to get her mothers make-up.

Sophia hugged her tightly now, tears rolling down her face. 'Thank you so much.' she said with a sob. Arianna chuckled, hugging her back.

Somehow, the family kept the truth from Gabriel, who would have ruined it all straight away. Arianna knew what was coming- but didn't know how it ended...

* * *

That night in Deans arms, she quietly told him the plan... and how she was going to "die" one way or another.

Dean shook his head, then asked quietly. 'You knew you were going to die... yet you still came back-?'

Arianna chuckled, kissing his neck. 'Duh, they are my family remember?' Dean sighed, arms around her, then she said. 'Could you do me a favor after all this is over?'

'Sure, what?'

'Tell them the truth after Tristian is born- tell them he was born two months before Sophia was murdered, and you and Sam looked after him and me. Though you were all for giving us away for our own safety, but Sam convinced you to look after us. About on my first hunt with you both, I nearly shot Sam in the leg when a ghost made me freak out. You taught me to drive in the Impala... and I crashed it and you didn't speak to me for a week- Sam told me you wanted to rip my head off, so I fixed the car in a snap... but turned it pink for a day... you may have tried to shoot me at that point. I saved your ass so many times we started tallying up- it was 34-47 to me when you had your heart ripped out. You were the best daddy I could have imagined, and yes- I may have had a little crush on you.'

Dean chuckled now, then pulled her on top and said, brushing her hair away. 'Sounds like you were a right little pain.' Arianna chuckled, kissing his hand. Dean frowned now, then raised a hand to her neck and pulled her necklace forward, then saw his ring. He chuckled. 'A little crush huh?' Arianna groaned, then admitted. 'It might have been... more than that. Sure, you were like almost fifty at the time, but you still had one nice ass.'

Dean grinned now, then said. 'Man I love you Arry.' then kissed her for a moment, tightening his grip around her. After tomorrow, he knew he would never see her again.

Arianna sighed, head on his chest. 'Love you too.'

* * *

**Well, the calm before the storn next chapter will be the big one! Maybe one or two chapterrs left now! Next up soon! Reviews much loved X Nic**


	28. The Last Stand

Arianna didn't want to get up from Deans embrace when she woke up, but all the same, she sighed and got up, grabbing her clothes from the floor and pulling them on. She wondered how she stayed so calm, knowing that today was the day she died.

Dean sat up now and cocked his head at her, then chuckled.

'Nice ass baby.'

Arianna raised an eyebrow, then said with a snort. 'You never changed.' Dean rolled his eyes, then lent forwards and pulled her back onto the bed, kissing her for a moment, then sighed. 'I'll miss you.' Arianna chuckled, then said. 'Hey- babysit younger me then.'

Dean just groaned, then got up, grabbing his own clothes and pulling them on.

'Back in a moment.' He said, then kissed her again, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Arianna sighed now, then got up herself- she needed to see Gabriel. One hour left...

* * *

She found him in the garden, watching little Arianna running around the pond, pretending she could fly.

_'I remember doing that.'_

He looked up now, then chuckled. 'Hey.' she sat down next to him, then watched her younger version sit on the grass, exhausted from the "flying" she had done.

Gabriel sighed now. 'You know Arry? I wasn't too sure when Sophia fell pregnant with you... I was going to run off- like I always do. But then I thought "why?" and you were as cute as a button when you were born...' he chuckled at her now. 'What happened?' Arianna rolled her eyes, then joked. 'I was hoping my father was better looking. Not titchy.'

Gabriel scoffed, then said in mock annoyance. 'Are you insulting my height now? Blame the vessel, not me. Under here, there's one gorgeous person.'

'Yeah (!)'

'Ha! You should see my true form then!'

'I don't want to see you naked ta.'

'Yep. You're my daughter alright.'

'Whay (!) I'm ugly (!)'

'I'm gonna kick your ass in a moment.'

'Try it Daddy-o.'

Arianna chuckled now, then said. 'Yeah, you're not as bad as I thought you'd be.' Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Is there a softie under there after all?' She laughed again, then hugged him for a moment. 'Yeah. You're alright Gabe. I think I might love you a tad after all.'

He watched her vanish now, then sighed- yeah. She was ok.

* * *

Arianna grabbed the spear now, hiding behind the corner as Dean came around, but he saw her and frowned. 'Where are you going-?' She shrugged. 'Getting ready.' Dean scowled. 'Were you going on your own?'

Arianna sighed, then said quietly.' Azrael can only be killed by one of her lineage dying at the exact same time. I have to do it Dean...' he shook his head, then scowled, trying to grab the spear from her. 'Are you insane!' Arianna sighed, then put her arms around his neck and kissed him for a moment, then said softly. 'I love you Dean... but this I gotta do.'

He almost fell over as she vanished, then realized what she was doing.

Oh no she wasn't going to do it on his watch.

* * *

Arianna stood in the clearing, spear in one hand and waiting.

_'Hello Arianna.'_

She turned to see her brother staring at her, his face a smirk. She sighed, then said. 'Don't worry Tristy, it'll be over in a moment.'

Azrael snorted. 'You really think Tristian can hear you? Oh, hang on- yeah, he's telling you that you don't stand a chance.' Arianna snorted. 'Sorry, but I know my bother very well. You can't fool me.'

Azrael snorted, then nodded at the spear. 'Gonna kill me? But you kill Tristy at the same time... You won't kill your own brother.' then she blasted Arianna back, but she knew it was coming and dodged out the way.

'I'm saving him actually!' Arianna snarled now as Azrael grabbed her from behind, arms locked around her front, then she closed her eyes, then raised the spear and stabbed it through herself so it went right through Azraels chest too. Azrael screamed and backed away now, the spear still through her body. As she went to pull it out, it started to glow a bright white, then turned to flames, spreading from the stab wound and engulfed her, and a second later, the light exploded and she was gone- Tristian too. All that remained was smoldering ashes.

Arianna fell to her knees now, the hole in her chest burning as she collapsed onto the floor and her eyes closed and she drifted off...

But she smiled as she saw the group of people appear not to far away...

_'Arianna!'_

The others had finally arrived after figuring out the location she'd vanished to- Gabriel had managed to track her down in a moment. She had no sigils protecting her. It was faint, but they got there in the end.

Dean saw the splayed white blonde hair on the grass, and knew she'd done it. They ran over, and Dean groaned, kneeling next to the girl and pulling her into his arms, going quietly, 'Good work girl.' as he saw the burning ashes.

He remembered what she had told him- Azrael could only be killed by her own lineage dying at the same moment. From the hole in her chest, he guessed she had stabbed herself as Azrael grabbed her, so it went out them both like a kebab. Clever, very clever...

Dean sighed now, then looked up at Sophias tear stricken face, then turned to Gabriel and said in a low voice. 'Please say those ashes are that sons of bitches?' Gabriel nodded, then sighed too, staring at his daughters peaceful face.

'Guess it's all over now?' Sam said quietly, nodding at the ashes. Gabriel nodded.

'Yeah, I think it finally is.'

Dean pulled Arianna tighter into his arms, then thought of something- it was over in that sense...

But Gabriel and Sophia still had one more to come...

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

Sam frowned at Dean now. 'What did you say?' Dean sighed, then said, looking at his brother as he stood outside Bobbys. 'I've got one more thing to do.' Sam raised an eyebrow. 'What are you up to?' Dean chuckled, then revved the engine.

_'Just a promise I made to an angel years ago.'_

Sam understood now, then said quietly. 'Arianna?' Dean nodded, then said. 'You coming or not?' Sam shook his head. 'Sorry, Bobby just got a case. We're heading of in an hour.' Dean nodded, then sighed, putting the car into gear. 'See you later.'

As Dean drove towards the angel household, he hoped inside they were still there and not moved away- Gabriel would have put sigils around the place so it wouldn't be found, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

He pulled in front of the house now, then saw some scribbles on the front door and chuckled- they were still there. He got out and locked the door behind him. Now he knocked on the front door, and he heard it open and a pair of surprised eyes that were Sophia. 'Dean-? Wow. It's been years.' Dean chuckled. 'How're things?' Sophia stared, then snapped back to her sense as a crash echoed behind her.

_'Arianna! Tristian! No! That's a very expensive vase!'_

Dean laughed as she vanished and he heard laughing- the kids were ok anyway. Sophia appeared again now with a little boy of about one and a half in her arms, giggling. Dean raised an eyebrow, then said. 'Tristian yeah?' Sophia sighed, then nodded. 'Yeah-' then looked behind her and called. 'Arry! Come here!'

Dean looked down as a figure appeared behind her mother and he chuckled. 'Hello Arianna.' He saw she had changed. Almost seven or something now, her white blonde hair was to her waist, and bright eyes staring at him. 'You're Dean? I remember you!' Dean looked up now as another figure appeared, and eyebrow raised and arms folded. 'Hello Deany.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Hey Gabe.' then sighed. 'Can I talk to you?' Sophia frowned at his expression, then put Tristian down, and he ran after his sister.

Gabriel put his feet on Sophias lap as they sat down, but she scowled and pushed them off.

Dean sighed, then said quietly. 'Two years ago, Arianna. From the future. Made me promise to tell you some things.' Sophia froze now, then said in a shocked voice. 'What-?'

He sighed again, then looked at Tristian, his hair was longish blondy brown at the moment.

'Do you remember the guy Azrael was in? She wouldn't tell you who he was?'

Gabriel frowned, then nodded slowly. 'Yes-?' Dean looked at Tristian, and they both understood. Sophia picked him up onto her lap now, then said. 'Tristy-?'

Dean nodded. 'That was the reason she came back- the main reason. Azzy killed him when he was seventeen, and she came back to save him too.'

Gabriel had had an inkling about that fact before- the boy Azrael had been using was... different. Reminded him of Arianna. Then he found out Sophia was pregnant, and the idea went into his head on who it could be. But he never mentioned the theory- it would have upset Sophia so much.

Sophia just said quietly. 'She killed her bother to save him from Azrael-?' Dean nodded, then sat back and sighed. 'Yes, she did...'

For the next few hours, Dean told them everything what Arianna had told him.

Dean now said as he finished.

_'She loved you both. And... she saved us all.'_

_

* * *

_

**And! That is it for A Reason to Fall! Wow. It's been a long and interesting story to write! Hope everyone liked it! Sooo much fun to write. Final reviews much loved! X Nicola**


End file.
